Esas tres palabras
by Tailsy chan
Summary: Sabiamos que estaba mal, demasiado mal y estabamos concientes de eso, asi que ¿porque debiamos de dejar de hacerlo? Sonails  Traduccion del fanfic de REVOLCRAM.
1. Introducción

_Introducción_

Autora verdadera: RevolCram

Traductora: Tailsy

Mobius, un bello planeta. Largas praderas de verde césped, frondosos y altísimos arboles, casi como edificios. Ninguna clase de terror o disturbios afectan la vida cotidiana. El cielo goza de nubes enormes y limpias que pasean en el hermoso cielo azul, que se tornan doradas a la hora del atardecer, y que cambian sus colores en cada estación del año, azul pardo en los inviernos, y rosa en las primaveras. Jamás ha existidos el cielo gris, jamás una especie de desastre natural como huracanes o terremotos. Como podrán ver, Mobius era, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar perfecto para vivir. Y para mucha gente, era como estar en el cielo. Pero para otros, una muy pequeña minoría, era completamente estar en el mismo infierno.

Y eso era porque los ciudadanos de Mobius, en lo que pareciera un mundo de constante paz, armonía y respeto, un lugar donde socializar era cosa de cada día, haciendo nuevos amigos día con día, los ciudadanos llevaban consigo un oscuro secreto, causando dolor y sufrimiento y depresión para unos muy pocos.

Cada pequeño niño en todo Mobius, en su quinto cumpleaños, o incluso desde antes, se les hablaba y ensenaba sobre como debían odiar y despreciar a esas personas. Se les decía que esa clase de gente estaba mal, debido a que estaban haciendo algo extremadamente terrible contra su naturaleza, algo que jamás debieron de hacer desde el principio de los tiempos. A los pequeños se les contaban historias sobre lo que les había sucedido a esos anormales en el pasado, de cómo habían sido capturados y torturados sin parar durante días, donde eran puestos en lugares públicos donde pudieran ser vistos por toda la comunidad entera, con el fin de disfrutar del castigo y la tortura, e incluso participar en ella. Los condenados eran golpeados, abucheados y humillados por la multitud, forzados a desnudarse y tirarse en una cama de vidrios rotos mientras que la gente "ordinaria y normal" caminaba varias veces aplastando su cuerpo hasta que el pobre anormal se desangraba en un festival de dolor.

Así era, les contaban esto a sus niños de cinco años de edad, y los pequeños, tanto niños como niñas, tomaban con gracia e inocencia esas monstruosos relatos, y reían y se burlaban de los pobres que habían muerto por llevar una vida inmoral.

Aquellos que se atrevían a amar a alguien de su mismo género.

Mobius, el planeta donde todo parecía ser perfecto, pacifico, el cielo absoluto, era cruelmente homofóbico por torturas homosexuales y lesbianas hasta su muerte. Cada niño debía ser educado con lecturas homofóbicas, y era obligación de los padres estimularlos al crecer para conseguir a una pareja del sexo opuesto, y generar hijos… muchos niños desde los seis años quedaban comprometidos con una pareja arreglada por sus padres. La mayoría aceptaban felices esos compromisos.

Dos adolecentes, que habían recibido la misma educación homofóbica desde hacía diez largos años, se habían convertido desde infantes en los mejores amigos, sus nombres eran Sonic el erizo y Miles el zorro, deben saber que Miles nació con una deformidad curiosa y única, había nacido con una cola extra, le decían Tails de cariño.

Y fue por esa razón por la que ambos chicos se conocieron y cayeron en una amistad que rayaba en la hermandad.

Hace algunos años, en calurosos días de verano, Sonic acababa de cumplir sus seis años y Tails andaba en los cuatro. Sus padres habían concretado una reunión pues tenían muchos años de no verse, la reunión fue en un centro comercial, dejaron a los chicos en un pequeño corral para que sus hijos jugasen con otros chicos de su edad, ni Sonic ni Tails se conocían, Sonic y su madre habían llegado primero, el erizo se quedo con otros chicos.

Sonic era bastante maduro para su edad, era todo un confidente y un rompecorazones con las niñas desde sus cinco años, rápidamente se unía a chicos de su edad y se hacía amigo de todos, era un líder por naturaleza, los chicos inmediatamente confiaban en el y eso lo convertía en alguien muy feliz, era un chico valiente para su edad y muy activo, no podía estarse quieto por mas de 5 minutos, le encantaba correr a todas partes y divertirse, sentía la vida y le gustaba, sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de su pequeño hijo.

Tails era todo lo contrario, era tímido, miedoso y no le gustaba separarse de su madre, siempre que le iban a dejar solo se aferraba a la ropa de su madre con tal de no jugar con alguien, era muy llorón a veces, e incluso de vez en cuando lo confundían con una niña, lo cual sus padres intentaban corregir haciéndolo jugar con otros chicos, en ese momento Tails se quedo viendo como los demás niños jugaban pesadamente, lo cual lo hizo temblar, de hecho, algunas niñas también le daban algo de miedo, pues consideraba que hasta ellas eran rudas en sus juegos en grupos.

"Vamos Tails, cariño" su madre lo presionaba "ve a jugar con los otros niños"

Con mas miedo que ganas el pequeño zorrito soltó a su madre, respiraba nerviosamente, mostrando su temor juntando sus manos. Su madre gentilmente le dio un empujoncito para darle valor, y ella le sonreía tiernamente mientras se retiraba, el pequeño zorrito comenzaba a caminar por su cuenta buscando desesperadamente un lugar que fuera seguro para quedarse todo el tiempo en lo que su madre regresara. Alrededor los demás niños jugaban en los columpios, volantines y sube y bajas, algunas niñas jugaban al te en el césped con sus muñecas, otros hacían castillos en la caja de arena del mini parque, al fin encontró un columpio rojo en el cual no había nadie cerca, felizmente se espero mientras veía al resto de los chicos jugar.

Tails comenzó a jugar con sus pies haciendo figuras en el piso, balanceándose un poco, la verdad le asustaba caerse y ensuciar sus pantalones, no era que sus padres fueran estrictos, mas bien no le gustaba ensuciarse. De repente un pie ajeno comenzó a balancear el asiento hacia adelante, Tails se sujeto duramente de las cuerdas, la intensidad aumente, la sensación lo era del agrado del zorrito, cada vez tomaba mas vuelo y Tails se asustaba aun mas, ya no podía soportarlo, así que Tails al querer zafarse dio una vuelta completa hacia adelante azotando duramente contra el suelo.

Sintió ganas de soltarse a llorar como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez se preocupo por sacudir su ropa por cómo había quedado llena de tierra, al querer levantarse vio al que le había hecho aquella pesada broma, un mapache unos dos años mayor que él, intento decir algo y aquel malcriado le dio un empujón que lo regreso a tierra, una vez mas se quiso levantar y lo volvieron a empujar, otros niños se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía.

Aquel abusivo no conforme con no dejar levantar al zorrito, tomo su cantimplora y vacio su contenido en la cabeza del pequeño zorro, al quedar empapado, ahora si comenzó a llorar, sus lindo ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras llevaba sus puños para tallar sus ojos. Aquel mapache comenzó a humillarlo.

"Awww, no llores pequeño fenómeno" aquel mapache había insultado al zorro y comenzó a caminar rodeándolo, hasta que quedo quieto a la espalda del zorrito que seguía llorando, sonriendo como un maniaco, el mapache tomo ambas colas del zorrito, quien soltó un pequeño grito de incomodidad.

"Guacala!" dijo aquel mapache, se acerco lo suficiente a la oreja de Tails mientras le gritaba "Que acaso no sabes nada? No se "supone" que tengas dos colas, tonto" e hizo un gesto para que Tails escogiera una cola u otra, pero Tails seguía sin defenderse "oh muy bien" el chico solo se quedo con una cola "Yo creo que podemos arreglarlo" tomando fuertemente la cola de Tails comenzó a tirar de ella, causando un gran dolor a zorrito, lo cual hacia que el chico tirara aun mas fuerte. Los amigos de ese mapache comenzaron a acercarse y comenzaron a burlarse y reírse del zorrito en problemas, incluso algunas niñas se acercaron y tiraban del suave pelaje del zorrito, el hecho de que las niñas se rieran del él lo hacía aun más humillante.

La madre de Tails vio lo que sucedía, estuvo a punto de ir por su hijo, pero recordó que solo así aprendería de defenderse solo y hacer amistades.

Al ver que su cola no se separaba de su cuerpo el mapache comenzó a golpearlo con el puño, invitando a los demás niños a hacer lo mismo, una vez que se le fueron encima Tails comenzó a gritar de dolor.

"Oigan" sonó una pequeña voz, aunque muy firme "déjenlo en paz abusivos" varios niños fueron empujados por una persona desconocida, el chico mapache recibió un puñetazo en la cara, un fuerte golpe que le noqueo y le tiro al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces un pequeño erizo azul tomo a Tails en sus brazos y se lo llevo de aquellos molestos niños. Las madres de ambos chicos vieron lo sucedido y corrieron al ver que Sonic llevaba a Tails que aun lloraba.

Poniendo al pequeño zorrito en el piso, Sonic gentilmente comenzó a sobar las colas de Tails, mientras le daba ánimos, Tails tallo sus ojos aun gimiendo y llorando. Su madre llego y lo subió a sus brazos mientras lo tranquilizaba, y la madre de Sonic tomaba la mano de su hijo. Sonic continuaba animando a Tails a dejar de llorar mientras lo veía sonriente a través del hombro de la madre del zorrito de dos colas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto quedamente Sonic. Tails giro su cabeza hasta quedar fijando a Sonic y asentía con ella, "¿No hablas mucho verdad?" comento el erizo "Me llamo Sonic, Sonic el erizo, ¿Cómo te llamas zorrito?"

Tails se limpio la nariz mientras le contestaba quedamente "Tails"

"Oye, creo que tus colas son geniales, y tu nombre también lo es"

Ambas madres veían alegres como sus hijos comenzaban una bonita amistad, la alegre personalidad de Sonic hacía cada vez menos la tímida personalidad de Tails. Sonic se dirigió a su madre.

"Mami, ¿puede Tails ir a casa a jugar?"

Y así fue como ambos chicos sellaron su amistad. Durante su primer visita a casa Tails descubrió cosas que no conocía, pero esa es una historia distinta, para otra ocasión.

Ahora, ambos chicos son adolecentes, Tails tiene catorce años y Sonic quince próximo a los dieciséis, estaban a finales de enero, las clases recién había comenzado de nuevo una semana antes. Aunque Tails era menor que Sonic, asistía a su misma clase debido al genio intelectual del zorrito, había sido adelantado un par de grados escolares y así pudieron iniciar la escuela al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que ambos chicos tenían otros amigos, preferían siempre la compañía de uno del otro.

Era un sábado como cualquiera, y Sonic visitaba la casa de Tails (pues el destino pondría sus casas en la misma calle y contantemente se visitaban en sus casas, sus padres lo veían normal). Hacían lo que usualmente hacían en sus visitas, tirados sobre su estómagos sobre la cama de Tails mientras jugaban videojuegos en vez de hacer sus tareas, Sonic reia mientras derrotaba fácilmente al peleador virtual de su amigo.

"HA HA, ¡vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso hermanito!" exclamo alegre Sonic, Tails no le contesto, se veía distraído y hundido en sus pensamientos. "Tails, ni siquiera estas esforzándote, así no es divertido vencer a alguien si ni siquiera pones atención. ¿Tails? Le dio un pequeño empujón en la cabeza "¡Tails!"

"¿Hmmm? ¿Me hablabas?"

"¿Estas concentrado en el videojuego o que onda?"

Tails soltó un suspiro resignado, dejo su control de videojuego sobre la cama mientras de levantaba de la cama.

"Creo que basta de videojuegos por hoy Sonic, no tengo ganas" Sonic reacciono algo molesto.

"¿Y por que no?"

"Sonic, tenemos tarea que hacer?"

"Prefieres hacer la tarea en lugar de jugar videojuegos?"

"No…" Tails volvió a suspirar, se veía tenso, se sentó en el suelo usando la cama para recargarse, Sonic apago la consola y se sentó a su lado.

"Tails, ¿Qué sucede hermanito?" Tails volteo a Sonic, su "hermano mayor" se veía preocupado. Sonic llamaba a Tails "hermanito" desde que eran unos pequeños, Sonic era hijo único, siempre había querido tener un hermano, y Tails era lo más cerca a eso, y Tails adoraba que Sonic lo llamara "hermanito", ambas familias no tenían ningún inconveniente con eso, pues eran muy unidas y se alegraban de que sus hijos se consideraran familia.

"Bueno… no es nada Sonic" contesto el zorro, mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con sus manos, Sonic inmediatamente puso cara de "no te creo nada"

"Tails… te conozco desde hace diez años y a mí no me engañas, no eres bueno diciendo mentiras, así que dime, que sucede contigo"

Tails negó con la cabeza, frenéticamente esta vez.

"No es nada Sonic, enserio que no es nada" Sonic suspiro ahora, no quiso seguir molestándolo, se dirigió a la mochila que había traído y saco algunos libros de ella.

"OK… pues bueno, que va primero ¿Historia o mate…?

"Sonic!"

Sonic giro hacia su amigo, sus ojos verde esmeralda quedaron fijos en los azules ojos de su mejor amigo mientras se llenaban de lagrimas, las cuales cayeron lentamente hacia sus mejillas. Sonic conocía a Tails desde hacía años, sabía que era un chico algo "suave", a veces demasiado callado y algo sentimental. Pero nunca antes se había comportado como ahora, sabía que algo andaba muy mal como para que hiciera un drama así, Sonic jamás se había burlado de sus problemas, siempre le ayudaba, en este momento le paso un pañuelo a su amiguito, mientras este se limpiaba Sonic se sentó de nuevo a su lado mientras le rodeaba amistosamente con un brazo.

"No es… no es nada, Sonic"

Sonic

"Si… como no, no me había dado cuenta" respondió sarcástico Sonic, ayudo a levantar al zorro, quien intentaba controlar sus emociones, lo dejo sentado en la cama mientras el se dirigía a la ventana.

"¿Tails? Vamos amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea que te este molestando, te aseguro… que no puede ser tan malo"

"Es que… tu, tu vas a odiarme… todo mundo me odiara"

"Tails. Tails escucha, no existe nada en Mobius que pueda hacerme odiarte, no después de diez años de ser los mejores amigos. No voy a dejarte solo, así que deja de pensar que voy a dejar de quererte. Incluso si es algo muy malo de verdad, no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo, incluso si la gente comienza a odiarte no te dejare solo… así que dime"

"Ay Sonic" Tails oculto la cabeza entre las rodillas, sus ojos azules estaban irritados por las lagrimas, coloco su mano en su cabeza en señal de vergüenza, vergüenza de si mismo. Suspiro pesadamente, sabia que era la hora de admitirlo. Sabia que Sonic lo odiaría. Todos iban a odiarlo.

"Soy… soy gay Sonic" respondió quedamente, esta vez no se pudo contener y volvió a sollozar.

_Fin de la introducción_

Hola, yo me llamo Tailsy, y este es mi primer fic, más bien mi primer traducción ya que el original esta en ingles, de una vez les digo que si no les gusta el tema de la homofobia y la homosexualidad y el romance, mejor ni lean los capítulos que siguen.

Ah y Gracias RevolCram por permitirme escribir en español tu fic.


	2. Saliendo del closet

_Saliendo del closet_

Autora verdadera: REVOLCRAM

Traductora: Tailsy

Sonic no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tails era ¿gay? Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por que se lo habría contado a el? ¿Acaso tenía algo más que escuchar? Si lo que el zorro decía era verdad, una cosa era segura, Tails estaba frito. Al saberlo el estaba metido en problemas igual si no lo delataba, estaba en un increíble, indescriptible y masivo problema de proporciones colosales. Aun así estaba intrigado, quería saber más, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, y también estaba consciente de que todo mundo, sin excepciones, iban a odiar a Tails.

"¿Me odias verdad?"Tails susurro entre sus sollozos, como si leyera la mente de Sonic.

"¡No!" Sonic lo interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente. "No, por supuesto que no te odio, pero…" Intento decir algo más, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"pero todos los demás lo harán" Tails termino la frase por él. El zorro se levanto suspirando y se tumbo en su cama boca abajo, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza mientras seguía llorando. No quería que lo vieran llorar esta vez, sentía mucho dolor emocional, el revelar sus preferencias lo hacían sentir avergonzado de sí mismo, Sonic se sentó al lado de él, sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo y no había como ayudarlo.

Sonic sentía mucha pena por el zorro. Trataba de imaginar lo que debería sentirse ser un chico que sentía gusto por otros chicos en vez de las chicas. ¿Cómo se sentiría llevar ese sentimiento atrapado sin poder decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a tus propios padres? Y si le decías a alguien, sin importar a quien fuera, aunque fuera al más desdichado pordiosero de las calles, seguramente te mataría. Sin preguntas, sin palabras de protesta. Tus propios padres, amigos, familia, todo mundo se reuniría en una turba solo para torturarte. Curiosamente Sonic sentía algo de orgullo por su amigo, pues había tenido el coraje suficiente para confesarle aquel grave secreto.

En lo personal, Sonic jamás le había visto problema con al asunto de los homosexuales. Sabia de personas que habían estado casadas durante años, machos y hembras obviamente, y al pasar el tiempo terminaban odiándose mutuamente. Sabia de matrimonios que engañaban a sus respectivas parejas, otras que no podían estar juntas debido a los matrimonios arreglados, y aquí entraban los gays, quienes eran los únicos que quizás sentían un amor verdadero, y eran los únicos que tenían prohibido expresarlo, simplemente Sonic pensaba ¿Cuál era el problema?

Sonic jamás odio a los gays. Jamás odiaría a Tails. El…

Sonic acaricio la espalda de su amigo que lloraba tirado en su cama, debía darle ánimos, realmente se sentía mal de verlo así, se acostó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente como los buenos camaradas que eran.

"… Yo… yo no quiero… no quiero ser gay, Sonic…" Tails respondió al sentir el abrazo, de repente alzo su cabeza violentamente "Desearía… desearía estar muerto"

"No digas eso" Sonic le respondió quedamente.

"Muy tarde… ya lo hice" Tails respondió tontamente, quería aparentar algo de buen humor, pero la situación no estaba como para hacer chistes.

"Dime mas, quiero saber más" Sonic dijo de repente, Estaba seguro de que Tails se iba a negar, así que se quedo en silencio un momento.

"Bueno…" el zorro comenzó "pues solo… solo paso. Yo… desperté un día… y… vi a esta persona por primera vez en ese día, sabía que algo en mi había cambiado. Y de ahí en adelante procure permanecer cerca de él, y… bueno mas bien, lo había visto cientos de veces antes pero jamás antes lo había _visto_ así, como mi protector, algo mío. Y sus ojos… Yo… no lo había notado antes, pero sus ojos… son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida." Tails se había sonrojado y sentía como su rostro se calentaba, sabía que Sonic se iba a reír de él en cualquier momento, o a lo mejor se iba a disgustar con el por decir esas cosas, lo volteo a ver a Sonic quien tenía una cara de "continua", se veía tranquilo.

Tails trago saliva y continúo.

"Después de ese día… simplemente no podría dejar de pensar en el… es como una canción, como un estúpido cliché… no puedes dejar de oírlo, de sentirlo, de quererlo, y solo deseas…" Se detuvo un momento para suspirar. "comencé a apreciar cada momento en el que él estaba cerca de mí, y procure siempre jamás delatarme, decidí guardarme mis sentimientos, sabía que él no era como yo, y prometí no me declararía con el… ni siquiera decirle sobre mis preferencias… pero, ahora…" Una vez más la culpa lo venció y comenzó a llorar quedamente, esta vez volteo hacia otro lado, No quería que Sonic lo siguiera viendo como un bebito llorón todo el tiempo. Se tomo su tiempo mientras respiraba profundamente antes de continuar hablando.

"Sabía que no podría decirle algo a mis padres, pues serian los primeros en delatarme, y no podría decírselo a nadie en la escuela, ni siquiera a mis amigas, pues yo… necesitaba decírtelo a ti Sonic… pensé que tenias derecho a saberlo…"

"Yo no te odio Tails, me alegro que me hayas dicho a mi" Sonic insistió, pues era verdad, aunque el erizo no estaba seguro de que Tails le creyera. El zorro le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo comencé a… tener sueños con el… donde el y yo estábamos juntos y…" El volteo a ver a Sonic, quien comenzó a sonrojarse y a rascarse la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado, el zorro rio un poco. "Ya sé lo que estas pensando, y estas equivocado Sonic. Tú crees que todos mis sueños donde estoy a solas con él se tratan sobre tener sexo. Pero no… la mayor parte de mis sueños son las cosas más románticas que te puedas imaginar… el me abraza y susurra cosas hermosas cerca de mis oídos… recuerdo un sueño muy especial donde el me estaba besando por primera vez… cuando desperté no podría mirarlo en la escuela… dentro de mi tenia la enorme necesidad de que me abrazara y besarlo… de besar…"

"me" Sonic completo la frase. Esa pequeña silaba silencio el cuarto entero. Ninguno de los dos chicos podía mencionar palabra alguna. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que como mejores amigos no sabían que decirse. Tails tomo la iniciativa, se levanto de la cama y se quedo sentado al lado de Sonic, lo miro, se quedo contemplando sus hermosos ojos verdes, la culpa lo corrompía desde dentro, forzándolo a mirar a otro lado, sabía que era el fin de su amistad.

"Lo siento de veras Sonic…" Comenzó a hablar el zorro, las lágrimas volvían a caer sobre sus mejillas una vez más. "No pude evitarlo… solo sucedió y si pudiera…"

"Shhh…" Sonic le interrumpió, colocando dos dedos gentilmente sobre los labios de Tails, luego, lentamente, coloco sus manos sobre el dulce rostro del zorro, cuidadosamente retiro las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Tails no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón latía rapidísimo y su rostro se ponía colorado. Las manos de Sonic sostenían cariñosamente el rostro del zorro, una lagrima había llegado al cuello del zorro, la cual Sonic atrapo haciendo círculos con su dedo, Sonic sabía lo que seguiría después.

El rostro tibio de Tails comenzó a ser acercado al rostro del erizo, sus manos comenzaron a guiarlo lentamente a su rostro, Sonic cerro lentamente sus ojos, Tails cerró los ojos, era el momento más feliz de su vida, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, muchos sentimientos cruzaban su memoria, sabía que estaba mal lo que iban a hacer, a los ojos del mundo iban a cometer una aberración, pero en ese momento el mundo no existía, solo eran ellos dos. Al fin, ambos chicos sintieron la suavidad de sus labios, era un momento único en sus vidas, su primer beso, para ambos chicos fue como flotar en el espacio, donde no había nadie, donde todo estaba en silencio y en paz, donde podrían hacer lo que quisieran y nadie podría evitarlo.

Tails abrió sus ojos lentamente, respirando suavemente. Se encontró con los ojos de Sonic que lo veían tiernamente, ambos chicos se dedicaron una sonrisa que demostraba que habían disfrutado lo que habían hecho, Tails tomo las manos de Sonic mientras las llevaba a su pecho.

"…Sonic, yo…"

La puerta sonó de repente asustando a ambos chicos. Prácticamente saltaron uno del otro mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, ambos chicos aparentaron que habían terminado de jugar videojuegos. Sonic incluso alcanzo su control y Tails no pudo alcanzarlo. La madre de Tails asomo su cabeza por la puesta, sonriendo a ambos chicos.

"Hola chicos… ¿se están divirtiendo?" les pregunto la zorra con una sonrisa. Sonic sin ningún problema disimulo que no había pasado nada.

"Si, gracias señora prower" Tails oculto su cabeza detrás de la cama, las marcas de lagrimas no se habían quitado del todo.

"¿Tails?" El zorro alzo la mirada sin mostrar demasiado su rostro, mirando a su madre. Comenzó a sentir miedo de que su madre los hubiera escuchado todo el tiempo, sabia de lo que sería capaz de hacerle si descubría de que se había besado con su mejor amigo.

"¿Tails? Cariño ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada mamá… en serio" El zorro insistió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, su madre sospecho algo, se acerco a él y lo comenzó a analizar, buscando algo que no estuviera bien con su hijo, comenzó a acariciarlo con el fin de hallar algo raro. Sonic miraba impaciente, y en realidad estaba un poco celoso, él quería confortar a su Tails, no quería que nadie le abrazara que no fuera el, abrazarlo como su madre lo hacía ahora, y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Aun cuando sabía que eso no era cierto.

_Fin del capítulo 1_

Solo dos reviews, que malos eh… jajaja no es cierto, gracias Darkblue y Amaranth por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos.


	3. Odio regular

_Odio Regular_

Autora: REVOLCRAM

Traductora: Tailsy

"Sonic! Tails! ¿Chicos, pueden bajar un minuto por favor?

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a descender rápidamente las escaleras, bueno, solo Sonic lo hizo, desde los cinco años de edad, Tails siempre procuraba bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras, paso a paso, Sonic se quedo esperando en el barandal, esperando a que su mejor amigo llegara, así que llegaron a la sala al mismo tiempo, donde sus padres estaban esperándolos.

"Ustedes dos, siéntense" La madre de Sonic les ordeno.

"Sus padres quieren hablar con ustedes chicos" La madre de Tails agrego. Los muchachos se sentaron sobre la alfombra, quedando respetuosamente frente a sus padres.

"Ahora bien" El padre de Sonic comenzó "Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre lo que harán cuando crezcan y sean mayores"

"Ambos, crecerán, se casaran con hermosas chicas y tendrán hijos. Se convertirán en jefes de familia, y serán muy felices toda su vida si lo hacen. ¿No lo creen?"

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pero, ustedes serán muy Infelices si hacen algo… digamos, diferente, ¿no querrán eso o si?"

Los chicos se echaron una mirada el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza, al parecer eran sinceros. Sus padres sonrieron con gusto.

"Existen algunas personas que no desean ser felices. No desean enamorarse con lindas chicas ni quieren tener hijos. Estas personas se enamoran de otros chicos. Con su mismo género, eso suena bastante mal ¿o piensan lo contrario?"

"No" Sonic dijo, viendo que su mejor amigo no entendía exactamente lo que sus padres querían decirles.

"Bien, a esas personas se les debe de castigar ¿entienden? así que nosotros tenemos el deber de castigarlos. Hace dieciséis años fue la última vez que un hombre se atrevió a decir que amaba a otro hombre"

"¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron papá, estuviste ahí?" Sonic pregunto, estaba interesado en el tema. Su padre comenzó a sonreír, un macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"No estuve ahí personalmente hijo. Pero si se lo que le ocurrió. La gente lo amarro a un poste en una plaza pública. La gente comenzó a arrojarle cosas. Rocas, ladrillos, lo que quisieron. Cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarle rápidamente a ese anormal"

"Comenzaron a humillarlo también" el padre de Tails continuo la historia "Comenzaron a blasfemar su horrible y asqueroso nombre. Entonces comenzaron a arrojarle objetos filosos, alguien consiguió navajas. Pero después alguien se adelanto a todo y al parecer sin querer término todo más rápido. Alguien trajo un bote con gasolina y lo bañaron en eso. El tipo le prendió fuego y se rostizo hasta morir, y después de eso…"

"Querido… basta ya" La madre de Tails le paró en seco, mientras abrazaba a su hijo "Estas asustando a Tails"

El zorro de dos colas estaba pálido, su expresión era de terror, temblaba un poco y respiraba levemente por la boca.

"Hijo, no debes de estar asustado… mira, solo procura ser gentil y educado con las chicas, así una caerá a tus brazos enamorada de ti, ¿OK?, eso no suena muy difícil ¿o sí?"

Tails negó con su cabeza fuertemente, incluso sonó un leve tronido de su cuello.

El decirle algo a un joven adolecente, significa que ellos le creerán hasta que ellos forjen su camino. Creerán lo que les dijeron hasta el día que mueran, a menos que alguien les diga lo contrario y se les dé evidencia de sus errores. Los padres de Sonic y Tails cometieron el error de que siempre al hablar de los gay, nunca les dijeron que no estaba bien fijarse en otros chicos. Nunca nadie les prohibió eso, solo se la pasaban hablando sobre lo mal que era ser gay, pero sin evidencias. Y no solo ellos, miles de padres en Mobius contaban la misma historia a sus hijos e hijas por igual, así que todos los adolecentes les creían.

Sonic había regresado a casa poco rato después de que la madre de Tails había entrado en la habitación de su hijo. No podría creer los celos que sentía de ver a Tails siendo abrazado por su madre, así que había regresado a casa, no quería verlos así. Al llegar noto que sus padres no estaban en casa, así que estaba callada y se metió en ella. Al entrar en la sala cerró los ojos y se tumbo en el suelo mientras suspiraba. El erizo permaneció así varios minutos, con una mano descansaba su cabeza, le dolía un poco. Paso su mano sobre revolviendo sus púas, su respiración era agitada.

"¿Mama?" llamo de repente "¿papá? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" dijo mientras abría sus ojos de nuevo, el erizo se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, en la mesa encontró un pedazo de papel con un mensaje, estaba sostenido con una pequeña bolsita de azúcar, probo un poco con su dedo, leyó el contenido del mensaje, después lo hizo bolita y lo arrojo al suelo, sus padres habían salido de emergencia, no le daban la razón así que ni idea de a donde había ido o que tiempo tardarían. Creyó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa del zorro, así podría estar junto a él y pasar el resto del día juntos.

Tails.

Sonic regreso a la sala de su casa, se tiro pesadamente en el sofá. Quedo viendo el techo decorado de su casa, mientras tallaba sus ojos verdes. Ahora solo podía pensar en Tails. Al cerrar sus ojos, regresaba a su mente la dulce sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Aquellas palabras que su amigo le confesaría le daban vueltas en la mente, no podía de dejar de pensar en lo hermoso de aquellas palabras.

_"Yo comencé a… tener sueños con el… donde el y yo estábamos juntos… la mayor parte de mis sueños son las cosas más románticas que te puedas imaginar… el me abraza y susurra cosas hermosas cerca de mis oídos… recuerdo un sueño muy especial donde él me estaba besando por primera vez…"_

Esa era la parte favorita de sus recuerdos. Lo aceptaba, el también era gay. Jamás antes había pensado en eso… el también había tenido sueños así, pero siempre creyó que eran derivado de la amistad y hermandad que tenia con Tails, que día a día aumentaba y se convertían en amor. Sus sueños eran más ligeros que los del zorrito, en ellos él y el zorro solo se abrazaban y a veces solo se besaban en la mejilla… ¿cómo podría haberse dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo pensaba igual? Qué deseaban hacer cosas que los novios y sus novias hacían, el debió darse cuenta, la mayoría de sus amigos tenían ya una pareja, y solo ellos eran los únicos que se tenían únicamente el uno al otro.

Siguió pensando, además, ¿quién no se hubiera sentido atraído hacia el zorro?... verdaderamente, era un chico lindo y callado, últimamente demasiado callado, pero no entendía exactamente qué parte le atraía más de su mejor amigo y ¿por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que Tails era el chico para él? Si siempre habían estado juntos, no tenía sentido.

Había una cosa que lo tenía preocupado aun. La madre de Tails casi los descubre hace un rato, de hecho ella noto que su hijo había llorado. ¿Y si el zorro se rendía y le contaba la verdad? ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Ella probablemente tomaría una escopeta y le volaría la cabeza a su propio hijo en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de los casos, la madre de Tails le contaría a su marido, y ellos le contarían a sus propios padres y ellos le contarían a todo el mundo. Entonces comenzaría una pesadilla de horror y acabarían huyendo de su comunidad. A donde quiera que fueran, todos los iban a odiar, comenzarían una cacería contra ellos, terminarían en sus manos, y comenzaría la tortura hasta la muerte.

Sonic se levanto frenéticamente del sillón. Comenzó a asustarse, Tails no podía, no debía decirle a nadie lo que había entre ellos. Ni a sus padres podría contarles su secreto. Sabía que la madre de Tails era muy cariñosa pero ni ella debía saberlo. ¿Y si Tails le contaba la verdad? Sonic comenzó a tener pánico. Necesitaba regresar a casa del zorro, pero no podía ya que su casa estaba sola y no debía dejarla así, pero necesitaba hablar con él, rogarle que no hiciera nada estúpido, si el zorro confesaba que se habían besado, sería el fin de ambos ¿Cómo podría detener a su amigo siendo tan sensible?

"Tails" dijo el erizo suavemente, estaba preocupado "por favor no digas nada. Por favor. Ellos te odiaran, me odiaran. Por favor…"

Tails suspiro, rodando sus ojos un poco avergonzado, su madre le había limpiado las mejillas cuidadosamente.

"OK… ya estas limpio de nuevo mi amor… dime, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?" pregunto su madre "déjame adivinar, Sonic volvió a vencerte en los videojuegos y te peleaste con el ¿cierto?" Tails miro hacia su madre confundido "¿por eso estabas llorando no es así?" ella aseguro.

"¡Oh! Ahh, si… si así fue… eso fue lo que sucedió mamá, solo fue una estúpida pelea después de todo."

Ella sonrió cariñosamente a su hijo, revolviendo suavemente su cabello. Ella se levanto y salió de la habitación de su hijo muy tranquilamente. Tails vio como se iba, sentía mucha confusión. No había visto a Sonic cuando se fue. El chico trago saliva ¿y si Sonic ya lo odiaba en este momento? Pero entonces… ¿por qué lo había besado? Tails se tallo los ojos en señal de confusión. Seguramente Sonic lo había besado por algo. El sería incapaz de haberlo hecho con el afán de herir sus sentimientos, Sonic no era así… ¿o se equivocaba? Tal vez el solo lo hizo para darle algo de esperanzas, o quizá quería pruebas para acusarlo públicamente por amarlo. O probablemente Sonic alteraría la historia para que Tails quedara como el único culpable, que Tails lo obligo a besarlo así todo mundo solo lo odiaría a él. Claro que no, su mejor amigo era noble.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono de la habitación saco de sus pensamientos al zorro, tomo la bocina, sabía exactamente quién era.

"¿Hola? ¿Sonic, eres tú?"

"Hola Tails… ¿todo bien?"

"¡Sonic! ¿Acaso le has dicho a alguien lo que hicimos?"

"Oye… ¿pero por qué haría yo eso? Vamos hermanito… ¿Qué no confías en mi?"

Tails comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, cualquier otra persona jamás le habría guardado semejante verdad ni por un minuto. Así que… Sonic si se tomaba en serio sus sentimientos amorosos… se arrepintió el haberle preguntado eso al erizo.

"¿Tails, sigues ahí? Mira, mis padres han salido, al parecer estarán fuera un buen rato… tal vez, quieras venir a dar una vuelta a mi casa?"

"Si, estaré ahí… no me tardo, llego en un minuto"

"OK"

"¿Ah, Sonic?"

"Dime Tails"

Tails reviso la puerta, quería estar seguro de que su madre no estuviera espiándolo, por fortuna no había nadie.

"Sonic, te amo" susurro el zorrito. El otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio, no estaba seguro si Sonic había escuchado esas tres palabras, iba a colgar, pero entonces…

"Lo sé… yo también te amo Tails" y colgó el teléfono.

_Fin del capitulo2_

Vaya aumento a 7 reviews, ok si llega a 12 subo otro capítulo XD, así le hizo **zbz.**

Nota para Ammiy Rosse, amiguita este fic no es mío, solo lo traduzco, no se si vaya haber sexo en capítulos más adelante, no creo la verdad, pero si sale lo siento, solo tendré que traducirlo, ojala tus papis entiendan.


	4. Necesitamos hablar

_Necesitamos hablar_

Autora: REVOLCRAM

Traducción: Tailsy

Tails bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomando su chaqueta del perchero colocándosela sin cuidado, casi descomponiendo el cierre de la misma, casi se machuca los dedos. Quedo justo enfrente de la puerta, estuvo apunto de abrir cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Se volvió para ver que su madre sonriente, lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Hola mamá" Dijo el chico rápidamente, desesperado por ir a la casa de su mejor amigo.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa amor?" pregunto la zorra, ella no entendía de donde sacaba su pequeño zorro tanta energía y emoción para salir.

"Voy a ver a Sonic." Dijo el chico, ansiosamente deseaba abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, sus piernas estaban listas para echar a correr en cualquier momento. Pero por supuesto, su madre no seguía sin entender que era lo que sucedía con su hijo y su mejor amigo, ella deseaba saber que estaba sucediendo o por que estaba tan ansioso.

"¿Parece que ustedes dos andan en algo otra vez, no?

"Ahh, claro, bueno… Sonic me esta esperando… es para un deber escolar y…"

"Sabia que no podían enojarse entre ustedes. Tails, ¡creo que nada puede separarlos! ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno… creo que no"

"Solo procura que no molestarte de nuevo por cosas así hijo ¿de acuerdo?"

Tails le sonrió a su madre, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo.

"Por supuesto, creo que de ahora en adelante vamos a estar mas cerca que nunca" el se sonrojo, quizás había hablado demasiado pero le había gustado decir eso. Al fin salió de la casa, aparentando tranquilidad, no quería alterar a su madre pareciendo muy obvio. Aun así mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pensar en ver a Sonic de nuevo lo hacia sentir feliz. Acelero el paso, no quería perder el tiempo, deseaba tanto ver a su mejor amigo, que empezó a correr rápidamente, al llegar al patio de la casa de Sonic pego un brinco y paso la cerca de madera, al llegar a la puerta se arreglo un poco y se tranquilizo, lentamente toco educadamente la puerta.

Sonic abrió la puerta rápidamente, era obvio que el también estaba ansioso por recibir a su mejor amigo, observo al chico cuidadosamente, lo tomo del hombro y lo metió a la casa, Tails se quito su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

"A mi habitación" le ordeno al pequeño zorro, quien solamente pudo pestañear, su rostro estaba ansioso.

"¡Vamos!" Sonic insistió, Tails se desconcertó, Sonic se veía un poco irritado y cansado, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo con su mente. Comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás, no deseaba hacer molestar a Sonic. Llego primero y se metió a la habitación del erizo. Sonic llego mas lentamente a su cuarto, cosa rara en el, se llevo la mano al cuello y comenzó a sobarse, como si estuviera estresado, no miraba al zorro quien comenzaba a preocuparse. Sonic se volteo y cerro lentamente la puerta, suspiro se dirigió a una silla y se sentó, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Sonic?" Tails susurro quedamente. Sonic no lo escucho o pretendió no hacerlo, no se sentía seguro y confiado como antes, era raro en el esa actitud pasiva y lenta, no sabia como encarar al zorro. Sonic se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al lado contrario de la cama. El zorro lentamente camino y se sentó junto a el, esperando que su amigo le dijera que estaba sucediendo. Sonic solo suspiro de nuevo, se movió un poco, como advirtiendo que no quería tener al zorro cerca de el, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Tails se perdió la paciencia por completo y comenzó a retirarse. Sonic se levanto inmediatamente tomando al zorro suavemente por el pecho, no era su intención hacer que el zorro se fuera.

"Tails, espera…"

El rostro de Tails era raro, se veía molesto, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar de nuevo, estaba ofendido.

"¿En… realidad no me amas, verdad?"

"¿Qué dices?, ¡Tails vamos…!" Las manos de Sonic siguieron en el pecho de su amigo. El erizo pudo sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo, el sentir de su corazón, su respiración agitada, era algo que jamás había sentido. Le era difícil no lanzarse sobre Tails y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Le molestaba admitir que no era tan inmune a los sentimientos como había creído, siempre se había sentido el fuerte, el valiente y el decidido, pero ahora no sentía eso. Tails sin duda era afortunado, pues no tenía problema en expresar sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser más joven, era más inteligente y sensible, Sonic sentía envidia de eso. Sonic solo deseaba estar con Tails y ser feliz, pero no hallaba la manera correcta de decirlo, quería decirle que a pesar de que lo amaba tanto como Tails a el, su situación era difícil y que podía llevarlos a situaciones muy arriesgadas, encarar riesgos innecesarios, obligados a esconderse como criminales. Sonic golpeo su cabeza, solo veía lo negativo, quería detenerse pero no podía, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sonic estaba asustado y preocupado, volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en la tarde.

"Tails, mira. Tu sabes que eso no es cierto y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseo que estemos juntos… de hacer todo juntos y…" el erizo hizo una pausa, ahora miraba fijamente el suelo de la habitación, necesitaba hallar palabras adecuadas, necesitaba ayuda, no era bueno en eso "Nosotros… nosotros necesitamos hablar sobré esto, Tails. Desearía que esto fuera mas fácil… pero no podemos amigo… yo…" Al fin Sonic se quebró enfrente de Tails, cosa que no era buena, le avergonzaba su actitud, pues el zorro siempre había creído que Sonic era el fuerte, un ejemplo para el y sobre todo, Sonic era todo lo que Tails siempre quiso ser, aun siendo muy jóvenes, ahora no era así, el erizo lloraba y tenia que controlarse. Los roles se habían cambiado, pues ahora era Tails el que abrazaba a Sonic buscando tranquilizarlo, al principio creyó que Sonic se molestaría, pero no fue así, Sonic rápidamente se aferro a Tails sobre su pecho, intento desahogarse, necesitaba hacerlo, eran tantos sentimientos descubiertos en tampoco tiempo.

Tails acariciaba a su mejor amigo, sintiendo la suavidad del cuerpo de Sonic, era una mezcla de suavidad y energía que nunca había sentido, dejo que su amigo llorara sobre el, después de todo se lo debía.

"Realmente necesitamos hablar sobre esto, Tails"

"Lo se" respondió el zorro, mientras acariciaba la nuca de su mejor amigo "pero se que lo único que tenemos que hablar es sobre que todos nos van a odiar tarde o temprano" Sonic asintió lentamente, era su mayor temor, Tails gentilmente lo separo de el.

"Tails… no tiene ningún sentido el negar nada. Sabemos bien que TODOS van a odiarnos, y… si todos… nos descubren… estaremos juntos, entonces…" Sonic no supo como terminar la frase, ambos sabían que vendría después, tortura, humillación y muerte. Aunque Tails estaba tranquilo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"… No quiero que nos maten a causa de esto, Sonic…" Tails dijo quedamente, llorando. Sonic abrazo esta vez al zorro, llevándolo a su pecho. Ahora el tranquilizaba al zorro y confortaba sus miedos. Sorpresivamente, su abrazo no impidió que siguiera llorando, el zorro igual lo hacia.

"Tails" Sonic hablo quedamente "Por favor, no llores… no debí haber mencionado nada de esto… perdóname"

"Pero… no podemos decir nada a nadie ¿o si?"

Sonic trago saliva pesadamente, intento secar sus lagrimas, el sabia que no podía decirle al chico que todo iba a salir bien, si lo hacia, le estaría mintiendo, y lo que menos quería era mentirle a Tails, simplemente no podía despertar una falsa esperanza en su amigo.

"¿Sonic?"

Sonic el erizo. Si alguien llegara a saber que era gay, perdería por completo su reputación de chico "Cool" y el respeto que todo su círculo social le tenía. El sabía de antemano que muchas chicas estaban locas por el, incluso algunas que ya tenían novio o estaban bajo compromiso. En realidad también tenía miedo de perder todo eso. ¿Y que había sobre sus padres? No tenia idea de cómo iba a enfrentarlos. Pero ahora Tails era la persona mas importante en el mundo para el, incluso mas importante que sus propios padres. No quería perder a su mejor amigo, no quería perder a su verdadero amor.

"Sonic… por favor di algo"

"… no podemos Tails… no podemos decirle nada a nadie… Tails… estamos solos en esto…"

Hubo un horrible e interminable silencio inundo la habitación. Al fin lo admitían, estaban solos por su cuenta, sin importar lo que pasara, lo que pasara con uno le pasaría al otro.

"Pero… ¿estarás a mi lado, conmigo… verdad Sonic?... quiero decir… no quiero pasar por todo esto solo" Sonic lo miro tiernamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del zorro.

"No, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase… será estando juntos"

"¿Sin importar lo que pase?"

"Si… te lo prometo" Tails sonrió al fin, aliviado, abrazo a Sonic felizmente, sus colas abrazaron a Sonic por su cintura, lo hizo por si acaso el erizo deseaba huir de el. Pero eso no sucedió, Sonic abrazo a Tails por la cintura. Ambos chicos se tumbaron abrazado en la cama, relajándose, acariciando su cuerpo, aliviando la tensión de hace unos momentos.

"Deberías irte a casa" Sonic dijo después de un rato.

"No me quiero ir a casa todavía" respondió Tails "Quiero quedarme aquí… contigo" Sonic solo sonrió, pero separo un poco a Tails.

"Tus padres querrán saber en donde estas o a donde fuiste"

"No lo creo, mamá sabe que estoy aquí, y mi padre salió de casa a quien sabe donde, y durara horas. Quiero quedarme contigo un rato mas" la voz del chico sonó firme, era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con su novio.

Sonic se acomodo en una posición mas cómoda para ambos, quedo acostado sobre un brazo mientras miraba a Tails de frente, el zorro sonreía, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del erizo, sintió su suave y joven cuerpo, era algo que quería conocer, de repente Sonic aprovecho que Tails estaba distraído y le rápidamente le robo un beso. Tails solo pestañeo sorprendido, fingió molestarse, separándose de Sonic, pero ambos chicos estaban sonriendo.

"Vamos Sonic… yo se que deseas hacerlo tanto como yo" susurro Tails quedamente, Sonic rodo los ojos, el zorro le regreso el beso, de mejor sabor, después de un momento, Tails se separo, una mezcla de sentimiento incluida la lujuria se presentaron en sus ojos.

"…¿Sonic… vamos a estar siempre… vamos a… tu sabes, a estar a solas y cerca?" Sonic sin contestar, con su mirada respondió "NO!", el zorro trato de corregir… "No, no me refería a esa manera pervertido… me refería a…"

"… ¿a algo como esto?" Sonic sonrió, comenzó a darle un beso muy profundo a Tails, el zorro no entendía muy bien lo que hacia, pero la sensación era bastante placentera, procuraba que Sonic sintiera lo mismo. El chico sabía que lo que hacia estaba bien, solo se estaban besando apasionadamente, era una sensación nueva, pero por una razón deseaba que Sonic se detuviera.

"¿Dónde… o quien te enseño a hacer eso?" el zorro dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, Sonic lo acerco a el coquetamente.

"La verdad… no lo se, solo… me deje llevar" Tails le sonrió sin creerle, tenia sus sospechas.

"Nunca antes has tenido novia… así que… ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho antes?" Sonic solo se rio de Tails, tomo las manos del zorro y las beso tiernamente, solo se le quedo mirando sus encantadores ojos azules.

"Tails, ya deja de preocuparte con eso. Solo lo aprendí en el acto, eso es todo. Yo jamás he tenido una novia antes, y no quiero una. Te quiero a ti" Para probar lo que había dicho, el erizo se lanzo de nuevo a los labios del zorro. Pronto, Tails estaba una vez mas disfrutando de un apasionado beso, duraron así un buen rato, abrasados, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y sintiendo nuevas experiencias.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió, los chicos aun estaban besándose por lo cual no escucharon cuando se abría, no escucharon cuando los llamaron por sus nombres y no escucharon cuando alguien se acercaba rápidamente a la habitación del erizo azul.

"¿Sonic? ¿Tails? ¿Están en casa?"

Una vez más, ambos adolecentes se separaron asustados uno del otro, Sonic apenas podía respirar y Tails trataba de borrar las manchas de lágrimas. La madre de Sonic entraba abriendo la puerta lentamente.

"Oh, si están en casa" Dijo la señora alegremente. "Tails, tu madre llamo, y esta un poco preocupada por ti"

"Creo que debería irme a casa" El zorro se levanto, como si huyera de la madre de Sonic. La señora sospecho de él y lo tomo del hombro antes de que saliera del cuarto.

"¿Tails… te encuentras bien? Estas algo colorado" rápidamente Sonic se invento una mentira para eso, afortunadamente su madre le creyó, Tails con un guiño le agradeció eso.

"¿Nos vemos mañana Tails" Sonic pregunto, algo había cambiado, ahora en su voz resonaba esperanza.

"Claro… nos vemos mañana" contesto el zorrito, saliendo del cuarto y de ahí, echo a correr a su casa.

Fin del capitulo 3

OK, como no están dejando reviews pues parece que este es el último que traduzco, la verdad no pensé que el Sonails fuera tan impopular en la comunidad de habla hispana.

Una cosa, se que van a pensar que soy una payasa pero Si mejoran los comentarios (no solo la cantidad) mas bien la calidad, pues solo escriben "que bonito quedo, continúale" eso no me anima a seguir pues, la verdad ni a ustedes les esta gustando, me gustaría que dejaran una critica mas completa de lo que les esta gustando de esta traducción. Ojala nos leamos en el siguiente episodio si ustedes quieren.


	5. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad

_Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad_

Autora: REVOLCRAM

Traducción: Tailsy

La luz solar del amanecer traspaso las cortinas, haciendo despertar al zorro de su cómodo sueño. Bostezando, Tails rodó al otro lado de su cama con tal de protegerse de la luz mientras abría sus ojos, su mirada era cansada pero tranquila. El chico sentía un raro sentimiento… como su algo no estuviera bien, los eventos del día previo rápidamente hicieron que sus sueños se vieran alterados, su mente tenia mucho que procesar lo cual le daba dolores de cabeza, su cerebro le dolía, tan solo se despertó y los recuerdos del día anterior le causaban una extraña preocupación. Muchas cosas en que pensar tan solo unos minutos de haber despertado.

Tails rozo su rostro contra la suave almohada, la sensación de querer seguir durmiendo le invadió por completo. El dolor de cabeza no disminuida, seguramente eso no le iba a dejar dormir, al intentar moverse de nuevo se cayo de la cama haciendo un buen escándalo, el golpe se escucho en toda la casa mientras el chico se sobaba la cabeza, temió que sus padres se levantaran rápidamente por el ruido, pues cuando era un pequeño de 6 años siempre que se caía de la cama se ponía a llorar amargamente y sus padres se preocupaban mucho, pero en este momento temía que le preguntaran cual era la causa de sus preocupaciones.

Para su buena suerte nadie acudió a su auxilio, sus padres habían trabajado demasiado últimamente y lo común era que durmieran horas y horas para recuperar sus energías. Tails se sintió con la necesidad de estar solo, tenia cosas que hacer horas mas tarde.

Entro a su baño personal, sus pisadas eran cortas, sentía un poco de frío matutino. Además el golpe de haberse caído de la cama, lo tenia un poco mareado, no quería tropezarse de nuevo con algo, lastimar su cuerpo era un problema innecesario. El zorro quedo enfrente de su lavabo, miro su rostro en el espejo, su reflejo no había cambiado mucho, su rostro era normal, como cualquier chico adolescente en desarrollo, unas ligeras bolsas se marcaban debajo de sus ojos debido a el sueño intenso y a los sucesos del día anterior… el día anterior… ambos chicos habían jurado no decir anda sobre lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a suceder, Tails sabia que cumpliría esa promesa, pero Sonic… ¿seria capaz de cumplirla?

Harto de tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, Tails decidió darse un baño caliente, se despojo de su ropa quedando desnudo, luego se metió al chorro de agua caliente. El calor del agua recorrió su joven cuerpo, le tranquilizaba bastante, había tenido en pocos días muchas revelaciones que le habían cambiado la vida por completo, por eso el agua caliente le encantaba. La sensación era relajante, era como si el agua lo abrazara calidamente. Decidió quedarse así un rato, para olvidar sus problemas y preocupación aunque fuera por un momento, necesitaba sentirse relajado. Tomo un jabón y comenzó a lavarse rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo en eso, termino y se enjuago el cuerpo, salio desnudo del baño, no quiso secarse dentro, se sentía relajado, tomo una toalla, su mente estaba perdida en mil pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como su cuerpo mojado llenaba de agua el alfombrado de la habitación.

Tomo una toalla y se seco, lentamente, pasando repetidas veces cada parte de su cuerpo, lo seco hasta que quedo esponjado y tuvo que peinarlo. Se dirigio a su closet y saco ropa interior limpia, tomos sus jeans azul claro y una playera corta blanca, quería verse casual, pues era domingo y necesitaba salir y distraerse con su mejor amigo, se vistió rápido y se miro de nuevo al espejo para terminar de arreglarse. No quedo conforme , su pelaje se había esponjado demasiado y no pudo alaciarlo por completo, no era que se viera mal, solo que deseaba verse un poco mas tranquilo, y su apariencia no lo reflejaba, el zorro se rindió y salio un poco triste de su habitación, tiro la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia y salio de su habitación.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras como era su costumbre. Ya tenía algo de hambre y debía desayunar, se encontró a sus padres desayunando en la cocina y le preguntaron a donde iba, pues se había arreglado.

"Voy a ver a Sonic a su casa"

Los zorros se miraron el uno al otro pero no miraron a su hijo, sabían que le encantaba pasar el día con su mejor amigo en su casa, pero no había por que preocuparse, su hijo siempre les decía a donde iba y con quien, era como una rutina saber que su hijo se iba a pasar el día con el erizo.

Tails termino de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y antes de salir se vio una vez mas al espejo, suspiro y salio de su casa. Esta vez no quiso correr, se sentía ansioso pero no desesperado como el día anterior, no, esta vez le tocaba caminar, no tenia prisa sinceramente además de que no quería sudar y arruinar su apariencia, otra cosa demás era que le encantaban las mañanas, un buen paseo no le caía mal a nadie.

Llego a la casa de su amigo, estaba un poco nervioso, el recordar lo que había sucedido con su amigo el hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, toco la puerta suavemente, espero la respuesta, al abrirla no esperaba quien le había abierto.

"Hola, Tails cariño" dijo la madre de Sonic, ella trataba al pequeño zorro como si fuera su segundo hijo, y la madre de Tails hacia lo mismo con Sonic.

"Ahhh… hola, ¿se encuentra Sonic en casa?" pregunto Tails, asomando un poco la cabeza detrás de la madre del erizo.

"No, discúlpalo Tails. Sonic no se siente bien en este momento"

"Oh… ¿y acaso dijo por que?"

"Creo que dijo que fue por algo que sucedió ayer por la tarde. Hizo que se sintiera enfermo. ¿Acaso tu sabes de lo que estaba hablando mi hijo?"

El corazón de Tails casi se le sale del pecho, y su sangre comenzó a hervirle.

"Ahhh… bueno… el estaba bien ayer… ni idea de por que habrá dicho eso"

La madre de Sonic solo respondió con un "mmmmmm", hizo que Tails se pusiera un poco pálido, a lo mejor y ella sospechaba algo.

"¿Hay escuela mañana no?" Ella suspiro "A lo mejor y esta tratando de engañarme para no ir a clases"

"¿Sonic va a ir a la escuela mañana?"

"Si… por supuesto. No me importa que tenga que arrastrarlo yo misma. No voy a caer en ese cuento otra vez con ese chico"

"Oh, muy bien… gracias de todas maneras, Adiós." El zorro se despidió y se dio media vuelta antes de echarse a correr, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. El no iba a llorar de nuevo. No otra vez.

Sonic lo estaba evitando. ¿Por qué rayos habría dicho que algo lo había enfermado ayer? ¿Acaso era cierto? Tal vez Sonic era como todos los demás, si odiaba a los gays. A lo mejor y el erizo sentía asco por el y pensó que eso podía enfermarlo. Sonic jamás volvería a hablarle de nuevo y al final acabo contándole todo a alguien. A su madre… ella sospechaba de su hijo y de Tails, y sabía que estaban ocultando algo. Ahora el principal problema era ¿Qué le habrá contado Sonic a su madre?

"_Sonic… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no quisiste verme, aunque fuera por solo un minuto? Si de veras no sientes lo mismo por mi ¿Por qué insististe en besarme y me prometiste que me cuidarías cuando estuviéramos juntos?_

Llego a su casa con el corazón roto, el lugar estaba vacío, sus padres no estaban de nuevo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, se lanzo a su cama boca abajo y con una almohada cubrió su cara, se acomodo de nuevo, deseaba dormirse de nuevo, se quedo así un buen rato, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no le importo, solo cerro los ojos, y sin mucho esfuerzo, se quedo dormido profundamente.

La brisa fresca se sintió en su rostro, estaba descalzo sobre el suave césped. El aire estaba tibio, pero no se sentía como si fuera el medio día. Tails no pudo ver a nadie, se encontraba solo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, una centella color azul los deslumbro pero no le presto importancia, el cielo se veía claro, como si fuera el atardecer, sin duda era un ambiente perfecto, escucho como la centella se apagaba y alguien salía de ella, el zorro se dio media vuelta y quiso huir, pero entonces escucho que salían palabras de aquella extraña luz.

"Hey, hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Quédate aquí… conmigo". Los azules ojos de Tails no podían creerlo, estaba asombrado. Sonic estaba enfrente de el con esa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado, y estaba demasiado cerca de el, el erizo abrazo a Tails por los hombros, sus manos se sentían tibias y reconfortantes.

"¡Sonic! Pero yo pensé… es decir… tu mamá dijo que estabas enfermo y que…"

"¡Shhh… no digas nada!" La voz del erizo se escucho romántica, con un acento suave. Lentamente se sentó en el césped y guío a Tails a sentarse junto a el, una expresión de amor domino el rostro del zorro, no podía créelo, estaba en un hermoso lugar con el amor de su vida. Ambos se acostaron sobre el césped sintiendo el momento, la nubes viajaban tranquilamente haciendo el momento más romántico. No había sonido más que el del suave viento. El aire era limpio y refrescante, sin lugar a dudas, era el paraíso.

"¿en donde estamos Sonic?" El zorro pregunto, mientras tomaba la tibia mano de su mejor amigo. De repente, Tails sintió como se elevaba ala copa de un árbol, Sonic también estaba con el, la vista era impresionante.

"Estamos donde debemos estar" contesto el erizo, mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla del zorro. Tails solo rodó los ojos.

"Rayos ¿No podrías ser mas cursi?"

"Basta ya… bien sabes que esto es muy romántico" Tails ya no dijo nada, Sonic lo tomo de la barbilla y lo dirigía a el, lo besaba de nuevo. Sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda del erizo, su calido cuerpo lo hacían disfrutar mas y mas del beso. Al romperlo ambos chicos solo sonrieron, Tails estaba hipnotizado por los verdes ojos de Sonic, cerro los ojos y se acurruco en su amigo, en ese momento, ellos dos solos, nada ni nadie podía hacerle daño.

"Te amo Sonic" susurro Tails, el erizo lo abrazo aun más y le dio un beso en la frente. Pero de repente Sonic dejo de abrazarlo, y todo se quedo en silencio.

"¿Sonic?"

"El zorro abrió los ojos de nuevo, Sonic no estaba ya con el, no se le veía por ningún lado, Tails reviso el lugar, ni siquiera el césped estaba doblado cuando Sonic se acostó en el, era como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Pero algo sucedió, Tails noto un brillo en el horizonte, una luz entre dorada y anaranjada crecía a la distancia, se trepo al árbol nuevamente para ver de qué se trataba, la luz más bien parecía… fuego. Muchas lucecitas comenzaron a aparecer, flotando, acercándose más y más cerca del zorro, al fin distinguió de lo que e trataba. Eran antorchas, sostenidas por cientos de personas, lo único que s Elodia escuchar ahora eran las pisadas de una numerosa multitud. El zorro comenzó a sentir miedo, quiso correr pero sintió las piernas aguadas, no podía moverse rápido, sin que se diera cuenta una pared de fuego evito que pudiese huir por el momento, pero no era fuego, eran personas con antorchas, eran tanto que era difícil huir. Podía incluso sentir el calor que emanaban las antorchas en su rostro, todos estaban en silencia hasta que.

"¡Mátenlo!" Alguien había gritado, y la multitud comenzó a acercarse al zorro que no podía moverse por el miedo.

"¡Esperen!" grito Tails "¿Por qué están tratando de matarme? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?"

"¡El me ha besado!" Sonic apareció entre la multitud, señalándolo, llevaba una antorcha y una pedazo de ladrillo atado al pantalón.

"¿S… Sonic? ¡Espera! No fue así como paso ¡tu lo sabes maldita sea! ¡No fue así!" A Sonic no le importo sus suplicas, tomo su ladrillo y lo arrojo al zorro, casi le da en la cabeza, el ladrillo pudo haberlo matado, la demás gente comenzó a arrojarle rocas y ladrillos al zorro, quien esta vez si pudo correr, y la multitud con Sonic enfrente comenzó a perseguirlo.

Las piernas le dolían y su corazón martillaba ferozmente su pecho, corría tan rápido como le era posible, el miedo que sentía era horrendo, Sonic no estaba muy lejos de el, la multitud lo mismo. Sonic volvió a arrojarle una roca y esta vez golpeo a Tails en la nuca, haciendo que se cayera. El zorro se llevo las manos a la nuca y las vio manchadas con su propia sangre, el dolor era insoportable, pero no importaba, debía seguir corriendo.

Tails se levanto como pudo y siguió su huida, pero no duro mucho tiempo, el zorro se detuvo y con amargura presencio que estaba al borde de un precipicio, donde solo había oscuridad, recordó las palabras del erizo "_Estamos donde debemos de estar"_ ahora lo entendía, fue una trampa, Sonic lo había engañado. Lo que no entendía aun era como un hermoso y romántico lugar se había convertido en una trampa mortal. Tails tenía dos opciones, dejarse asesinar por una turba llena de homofóbicos iracundos, o saltar al precipicio y perderse en la oscuridad. Al final decidió que no quería morir, si hubiera una forma de cambiarlo todo lo haría. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Esto es una pesadilla" Tails murmuro para si mismo "nadie puede hacerme daño… ese ladrillo, no existe, no estoy herido… ellos no pueden hacerme daño. Ellos no pueden tocarme… despertare… en cualquier momento"

Otro ladrillo mas salio disparado hacia el, esta vez le pego de lleno en la cara, el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, el impacto lo mareo tanto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el borde del precipicio, ahora comenzaba a caer en la oscuridad, cayo, cayo y cayo.

Antes de que cayera su cama, Tails logro despertar, el chico no se molesto en levantarse. Estaba tan asustado que se quedo en el duro suelo, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero intentaba ahogar su llanto. Los sueños que había tenido antes, cuando se veía a si mismo besándose con Sonic y muchas cosas románticas, se habían cumplido ayer.

Así que ¿Por qué la pesadilla de hoy no podría cumplirse?

_Fin del capitulo 4_

Bueno, creo que les debo una disculpa por lo del capitulo pasado, pues la verdad no me sentía bien recibiendo poquitos comentarios. Si ya empecé a traducir, ahora creo que lo más justo es terminar, no se preocupen.

Una cosa, para **angelito **si dices que ya leíste el fic, no se si podrías contactarte conmigo para que me ayudes, pues hay partes en ingles que no entiendo del todo en español, en especial del capitulo que sigue.


	6. Conviviendo con otras personas

_Conviviendo con otras personas_

AUTORA: REVOLCRAM

TRADUCCION: TAILSY

Un sonido bastante ruidoso y molesto inundo la callada habitación. Pesadamente, una mano con actitud de flojera le dio una palmada al sonido con tal de detenerlo, no se dio cuenta del vaso de vidrio lleno de agua que estaba al lado del despertador, Sonic no se dio cuenta de que también lo había golpeado con la mano. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose genero un gemido de protesta, levantándose pesadamente el erizo sobo su cabeza con fatiga. Al ver el vidrio y el charco de agua que se expandía sabía que era hora de levantarse de la cama. Al principio pensó en dejarlo para después, estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo estaba tenso y adolorido, sin mencionar que sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pensó que lo mejor era volver a dormir otra vez.

"¿Sonic?" su madre le hablo desde las escaleras "Es lunes y tienes que ir a la escuela… ¡y no creas que te vas a librar de ir jovencito!"

El muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos con cara de "pues ya que" y se levanto, el solo ver los trozo de vidrio lo hicieron poner una mueca de flojera, lo dejaría para después, como hacía en varias ocasiones, cuidadosamente aparto los vidrios con su pantufla, lo recogería mas tarde. Afortunadamente para él erizo azul, su madre entro en su habitación y por supuesto le ahorro el trabajo. El chico tomo algo de ropa para vestirse y de dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Dentro del baño miro su reflejo en el espejo, inspecciono su rostro buscando algo que no estuviera bien en el, a su madre le molestaba bastante su aspecto moderno y fresco, además de que era un chico muy desordenado, pero Sonic sabía que eso lo hacia un chico "cool" y era su mejor encanto. Era lo que volvía locas a las chicas que conocía. Pero en este momento el erizo no era el mismo, su cabello estaba desalineado en ángulos impares, su piel reseca, los ojos irritados con unas ojeras poco comunes en el. No había sido una buena noche que digamos, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Tomo algo de agua caliente y mojo su rostro varias veces, necesitaba relajarse, ya habría tiempo para pensar. El erizo se desnudo, tiro su ropa y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, Sonic trataba de pensar en una buena escusa para no tener que ir a la escuela sin que su madre sospechara que mentía. Cada vez que se le ocurría una buena idea, imaginaba la reacción de su madre, quien siempre sabia cuando su hijo estaba mintiendo, pues sabía que no le creería si le decía que se sentía enfermo como para ir. Cuando era un pequeño le funciono en algunas ocasiones pero después perdió la credibilidad de su madre, en este momento estaba seguro de que cualquier pretexto para evitar la escuela sería inútil para convencer a su madre.

El erizo azul suspiro de nuevo mientras tenía la esperanza de que Tails tampoco tuviera intenciones de ir a la escuela.

Tails apago la alarma del despertador antes de que empezara a sonar. Salió pesadamente de la cama mientras se dirigía al baño. El zorro de dos colas tuvo una pésima noche, no había dormido lo suficiente, a lo mucho un par de horas. Las pesadillas lo siguieron toda la noche sin descanso lo cual lo mantuvieron despierto. Siempre que se relajaba lo suficiente como para dormir tranquilamente, una tremenda sensación de pánico lo atacaba en sus sueños de manera patética, se sintió avergonzado y asustado toda la noche al momento en que trataba de cerrar los ojos, realmente fue una noche horrible.

Decidió bañarse con agua fría para poder despertar, pesadamente lo logro, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y bajo las escaleras.

La señora Prower miro preocupada a su hijo cuando este entro a la cocina, su aspecto no era de lo mejor.

"Tails hijo… ¿te sientes bien?" ella le pregunto cálidamente mientras lo abrazaba, la mirada cansada del muchacho despertó el amor maternal que había en ella, Tails se sentó pesadamente en una silla del comedor.

"No dormí mucho… no fue una buena noche" murmuro el chico zorro, tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo bebió de un solo golpe, el sabor a cítrico y la mezcla de dulce y acido le sintió bien en la boca, necesitaba refrescarse. Se sirvió jugo de nuevo mientras su madre lo veía preocupada, no era normal que su hijo estuviera demasiado cansado.

"¿Quieres quedarte en casa hijo?" le sugirió comprensivamente, pues sabía que su hijo no mentía, el zorro considero la oferta de quedarse en casa. De hacerlo no tendría que confrontar con cierto erizo azul. Pero… sus amigos sospecharían de algo, pues era difícil que el faltara a clases, todo mundo sabía que a Tails le gustaba la escuela, y procuraba siempre asistir diario y a tiempo, incluso a veces cuando estaba enfermo asistía. Tails suspiro y luego sacudió la cabeza. Quedándose en casa solo le producirían dos cosas, una mas pesadillas si dormía, y dos, que su mente generara más preguntas… más preguntas que él no podría resolver.

"No… está bien, voy a ir a la escuela" el chico recibió una sonrisa forzada de su madre, una sonrisa que reflejaba lo preocupada que estaba, pero de alguna forma se sentía orgullosa de su hijo. El solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Preparo los libros de las clases del día en su mochila mientras su madre corría hacia la puerta a atender, pues el timbre había sonado. Tails suspiro mientras la mochila casi comienza a romperse por tantos libros adentro, no tenía sentido de todas maneras, pues no había hecho nada de tarea ese fin de semana.

"Cariño… Sonic llego,¡ apresúrate!" grito su madre con tal de que se apresurara, el zorro regreso de mala manera, aun estaba cansado y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Tails tomo su pesada mochila y la colgaba en su hombro, sufriendo por el peso excesivo. Camino penosamente hasta llegar al erizo, la madre de Tails se despidió de ambos chicos deseándoles un buen día. Ni el zorro ni el erizo se saludaron, ni siquiera la mirada cruzaban. Todo el camino a la escuela no cruzaron palabra alguna, no sabían que decir, era como si ya no quisieran verse. De repente ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde estabas…?"

"¿Tails, te encuentras…?"

"Disculpa" contesto el zorro "Tu primero"

"Iba a preguntar si te encuentras bien"

"Eso creo" contesto Tails pesadamente "Solo… no tuve una buena noche"

"¿Por qué no?

"pues… sueños bastante raros"

"Ah… ¿era eso lo que me ibas a decir?"

"No. Te iba a preguntar en dónde estabas ayer" Tails se detuvo de repente, miro a su mejor amigo, su miraba reflejaba cansancio y enojo "Tu mama me dijo que estabas enfermo… que fue por "algo" que te había pasado el día anterior"

Sonic estaba despreocupado, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, su manera de caminar era aun más relajada, lo cual irritaba aun más al zorro. La escuela no exigía el uso de uniforme, así naturalmente la ropa de Sonic era más "cool" y a la moda, claro, su look lucia algo descuidado y rebelde, sus púas estabas revueltas de manera moderna, sin parecer un delincuente o un vago. El erizo sabía que Tails se derretía de amor con solo mirarlo vestido y arreglado así.

Pero en este momento, la cosa no era así.

"¿Y bien? ¿En dónde estabas ayer? ¿No le habrás contado a tu madre acerca de lo nuestro verdad? ¿Sonic?" Tails grito después de que Sonic lo tomara del brazo violentamente mientras llevaba al zorro hacia un callejón, buscando algo de privacidad.

"¡Sonic!¡Déjame ir… me estas lastimando!"Al erizo le importo poco el quejido de su mejor amigo, cuando consiguió privacidad, acorralo al zorro de dos colas contra la pared.

"¡Tails!" Sonic se acerco al oído de Tails "¡Escúchame bien que solo te lo voy a decir una vez! Numero uno, no voy a discutir ni hablar de **esto** en público. Número dos, vas a dejar de acusarme sobre que he abierto la boca sobre **esto**. Y finalmente, si quieres que **esto** funcione, vas a tener que confiar en mí. Si ayer le dije a mama que estaba enfermo, fue porque si comenzamos a vernos en privado muy seguido, la gente va sospechar de nosotros. ¿Ya te quedo claro?" Tails asintió quedamente, Sonic solto su brazo. Tails se sentía apenado, había actuado histéricamente.

"yo… yo lo siento Sonic. Ya sé que debería confiar más en ti pero… es que es algo complicado. No ha habido gays desde hace más de diez años, pero aquí estamos, sintiendo lo mismo el uno al otro. Es…" Tails se quedo pensando en la mejor palabra para terminar dramáticamente su frase "… el destino" Sonic se froto la cabeza en señal de desconcierto, se sacudió la cabeza después.

"Tú estás bien loco, Vamos ya Tails… llegaremos tarde a la escuela" salieron del callejón metiéndose a la calle, no querían llamar la atención, este no era el mejor lugar para discutir sobre su relación amorosa.

"¡Hey! ¡Sonic! ¡Tails! ¡Esperen!" Un erizo negro con púas rojas corría tras los chicos con el afán de alcanzarlos. Vestía ropa negra y gris, sus colores favoritos. Algunas personas creían que era una especie de gótico o emo, pero no era ninguna de las dos, simplemente le gustaba su look oscuro. El chico alcanzo a los amigos, frunciendo el ceño enfrente de ambos.

"¡Dijeron que me iban a esperar para caminar hacia la escuela. Pero se les olvido par de idiotas!" les regaño el recién llegado. Shadow era el nombre del chico, tenía poco tiempo que se había mudado cerca de la casa de Sonic y de Tails, al no estar cerca de la ruta de autobuses, tenían que caminar a la escuela. Sonic le había dado chance de caminar con ellos, pues a pesar de ser un chico difícil, Sonic lo había aceptado como amigo, pero también como un rival.

"Discúlpanos Shadow" contesto Sonic molesto, pues su conversación con Tails había sido interrumpida groseramente. Shadow se quedo mirando las expresiones de molestia en sus amigos, y comenzó a molestarse también.

"¿de que estaban hablando eh? Porque… se callaron precisamente cuando llegue. ¿Estaban hablando mal de mi cierto?" Sonic se masajeo la sien en señal de molestia, a veces Shadow llegaba a desesperarlo.

"¡Claro que no! Estábamos hablando sobre la tarea. Le preguntaba a Tails sobre las respuesta que tiene". Tails entro rápidamente en la conversación para aparentar normalidad.

"y le decía a Sonic que no tengo ninguna de las respuestas porque… bueno… no hice la tarea en realidad" ambos erizos quedaron en silencio, se detuvieron repentinamente, Shadow lucia mas incrédulo.

"¿Qué no hiciste tu tarea?" Shadow estaba al borde de la sorpresa "¿tu? ¿Tails? ¿No hiciste nada de tarea? ¿Nada de nada?" Tails se empezó a sentir incomodo, no era costumbre suya faltar sus deberes, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Crees que estaré en problemas con la profesora?"

"¡Carajo que si!" Río Shadow "Vas a tener una detención para el resto del año escolar" Sonic le dio un codazo al erizo negro, pues se estaba pasando de listo con su pequeño novio.

"Déjalo en paz Shadow. Claro que no estarás en problemas, Tails. Es la primera vez que no haces la tarea. Seguramente si le explicas lo que paso, no tendrá por que castigarte, eres un buen estudiante." Tails respondió con un "hmm…" estaba seguro de que tendría problemas por su descuido.

El resto del camino a la escuela fue más o menos normal, los tres chicos platicaban sobre lo que usualmente hacían siempre, complicadas y aburridas tareas, profesores estúpidos, el fin de semana, en una de esas, salió como tema de conversación, el baile escolar, próximo a celebrarse, lo cual puso un poco incomodo al erizo azul. Shadow solo suspiro molesto con el tema, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, caminaba mientras pateaba piedritas en el suelo.

"Le voy a pedir a Amy que vaya conmigo al baile" Admitió el erizo negro.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no te has animado?" Sonic pregunto y Shadow le dio una mirada de molestia.

"¡Porque ella está obsesionada contigo idiota!" Sonic se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Pues… no tengo interés en ir con ella al baile… es toda tuya"

"¿Con que esas tenemos eh?… ¿con quién piensas ir tu entonces?" respondió Shadow "que yo sepa… ninguna de las chicas de la escuela te atrae ¿o sí?"

"Así es, pero creo que a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela les gusta Sonic" Tails interrumpió seguro de su respuesta "el podría ir con cualquiera si quisiera"

"Hablando del tema… ¿Qué hay de ti Tails?" Shadow le interrumpió antes de seguir molesto por la popularidad de Sonic "¿con quién iras tu?" el zorrito se puso colorado, inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear.

"¿yo? Bueno… yo… este…. No lo había pensado… es decir… no me gustan las chicas… de la escuela" Sonic miro a su amigo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece Marine?" le contesto el azul.

"¿Marine?"

"Claro" Shadow agrego "Como no se me ocurrió, es obvio que le gustas a esa chica… creo que no tiene novio… Tails eres un suertudo, será toda para ti" Tails estaba avergonzado, comenzó a apartarse de la conversación para evitar preguntas así, al final los chicos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela.

"Miren, ahí está Knuckles" dijo Shadow "Voy a preguntarle sobre invitar a Amy al baile… quiero escuchar su opinión… los veo en un rato" Sonic se detuvo con Tails mientras Shadow se alejaba lo suficiente, cuando llego con un equidna rojo esperándolo en la puerta. Tails se quedo mirando a Sonic.

"¿No era en serio eso de que quieres que invite a Marine cierto? ¿Sonic?"

"No, aunque… si no vas al baile con una chica… la gente va a sospechar de ti. A lo mejor deberías intentar invitar a alguien… aunque sea solo para esa noche" Tails solo suspiro.

"Bien… lo intentare"

_Fin del capítulo 5_

¿Pues ya era hora de que subiera algo no? Gracias AJcosmo por haberme ayudado a traducir (ya se que no te gusta el yaoi, pero me la debías eh) ah de veras, ya actualice mi correo electrónico por si quieren chatear conmigo en msn :) está en mi profile.

Los espero ansiosa con sus comentarios amigos!


	7. Invitaciones y Rechazos

_Invitaciones y rechazos_

Autora: Revolcram

Traducción: Tailsy

Shadow sonrió mientras vio llegar a Tails arrastrando los pies al comedor donde sus amigos disfrutaban del almuerzo del día, los chicos ya habían terminado de comer cuando el zorro llego con muy pocos ánimos, ni siquiera Sonic lo había esperado para comer, el zorro solo se sentó al lado de erizo sin decir palabra.

"¿Entonces… te dejaron ir con vida?" Shadow bromeo al zorro.

"Ya cállate Shadow" gruño el erizo azul, quien abrazo amistosamente a su mejor amigo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto un equidna rojo mientras terminaba su bebida.

Tails abrió su bolsa de almuerzo, no tenía muchas ganas de platicar, pero al sentir el apoyo de su mejor amigo, y novio, sintió algo de ánimo.

"Todo bien… la profesora me hizo hacer la tarea que no entregue. Acabe con ella rápidamente, y me dejo salir temprano de la detención"

"Consentido de la profesora" Knuckles y Shadow hablaron juntos. Sonic los callo de nuevo un poco más molesto que otras veces.

"Es más que obvio… que ella no podía dejarlo sin almorzar" comenzó el erizo azul "Además… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Es la primera vez que no haces la tarea y te dejan en detención"

Tails suspiro, tenía la ligera esperanza de que su profesora se apiadara de él, y no le notificara a sus padres sobre su detención, pues seguramente se sentirían decepcionados, cosa segura. El zorro se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a olvidar hacer su tarea.

"De veras" Sonic dijo repentinamente "¿Dónde está Amy?" Knuckles le sonrió divertido mientras le señalaba a la chica en cuestión, la eriza rosa se encontraba unas mesas más adelante sentada con sus amigas en una plática muy amena, Cream la coneja y la novia de Knuckles, Rouge la murciélago.

"Se sentaron ahí para evitar que Shadow la mire" contesto el equidna conteniendo la risa, el chico se controlo mientras continuaba "Este baboso le pregunto que si quería ir al baile con el" Sonic y Tails miraban divertidos a Shadow quien no sabía donde ocultar su humillación, los tres chicos estaban al borde de la risa, el erizo negro mostro su lado perdedor, pues estaba al borde de la ira, pero más que nada, era vergüenza.

"Ay… ¿te dijo que no?" pregunto Sonic con voz lastimera y burlona "No me digas que Amy Rose te mando a volar" Shadow ya no se contuvo esta vez, con ambas manos le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

"¡ya cállate impostor!" esta vez grito, silenciando a todo lo que se encontraban en el comedor. "¡ella solo dijo que NO por culpa de su estúpida obsesión de querer estar contigo!" Sonic ni se inmuto, calmada y tranquilamente se levanto de la mesa mirando a su rival, asegurándose de que Amy lo mirara antes de hablar.

"Amy no es más que una amiga, no me interesa ser algo más. Si por mi fuera… te puedes casar con ella mañana mismo, pero conmigo jamás" Sonic le echo un vistazo a Amy mientras ella le sonreía "trata de invitarla de nuevo de todas maneras" Sonic volvió a sentarse, continuando con su bebida. Shadow solo suspiro, se sintió avergonzado por hacer un numerito por un tema sin importancia. Amy rose se levanto de su asiento mientras rodeaba el comedor entero con tal de no ver a Shadow, un golpe más al autoestima del erizo negro quien sin avisar decidió retirarse.

"Creo que si voy a ir al baile también chicos… me retiro" Knuckles se despidió rápidamente, las fiestas no eran lo suyo y ahora él quería evitar las burlas de sus amigos. Sonic y Tails se miraron el uno al otro, tratando una vez más de contener las risas. Tails de repente noto la mirada de Sonic, se había puesto seria, sintió como alguien picaba suavemente su hombro con tal de llamar la atención. El zorrito volteo, casi dio un salto al ver quién era, una pequeña mapache anaranjada estaba detrás de él. Ella le sonreía tímidamente al chico.

"Uhh… hola Marine… ahh ¿puedo ayudarte?" el zorro le hablo quedamente. Marine era la nueva chica de la escuela, tenía poco que se había movido de otra parte de Mobius, al parecer de otro país, pues su acento campestre y sus maneras de hablar y pedir las cosas eran raros y diferentes. Por esa razón poca gente la aguantaba, los demás estudiantes la consideraban rara y molesta. Tal era el caso que solo tenía un amiga, Blaze, una gata a quien se le asigno la tarea de mostrarle a la chica mapache la escuela el primer día que estuvo ahí. Como a la mayoría, Blaze odiaba a Marine al principio, pero le había agarrado el modo a tal grado de que se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas. Pero desde que Blaze consiguió tener novio, se habían distanciado un poco.

"Ummmm… Tails…. Compañero, yo pensaba que…" ella miro hacia atrás y vio que Blaze le daba ánimos para continuar y tener coraje. La gata estaba sentada junto a Silver, su novio, tomando su almuerzo. La gata sabia indudablemente que Marine necesitaba de su ayuda "bueno… me estaba preguntando…" ella continuo, mientras volvía su mirada tímida hacia el zorro "Que si a lo mejor… y si quisieras… bueno… pues… ¿te gustaría ir al baile… conmigo?" Tails pudo escuchar las risitas que salían de la boca de Sonic, el zorro solo puedo sobar su cuello penosamente.

"Pues… Marine… es que, no quiero ofenderte… pero ya tengo a alguien con quien ir… discúlpame" el rostro tímido de la mapache, se convirtió rápidamente en un rostro triste y ofendido. Pues comenzaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos, pero orgullosamente se contuvo de llorar frente a Tails.

"B… bien" ella chillo "Yo solo bromeaba, de todas formas… ¿Quién carajos quisiera salir contigo?" rápidamente se dio la vuelta y huyo rápidamente, era obvio la vergüenza que la invadió. Sonic tomo el hombro de Tails y lo obligo a mirarle, no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"¿Tails… en que habíamos quedado?" Sonic protesto "se suponía que le ibas a decir que sí. ¿y en qué demonios pensabas cuando le dijiste que ya tenias pareja para el baile? ¿Qué hubieras dicho si te preguntaba quién es esa chica? Ahora tenemos que buscarte una pareja y probar que no le mentiste… o si no, sospechara de ti" Tails libero su hombro del agarre del erizo, estaba algo irritado.

"pues lo siento mucho" contesto el zorro "¡Pero no quiero ir al baile con Marine! Se supone que debes de ir con alguien que te guste, no con alguien que encuentres irritante y raro"

"Pues es exactamente lo mismo que ella piensa… y por eso te lo pregunto… me voy" Sonic le replico, esta vez tomo sus cosas y abandono el comedor enojado con su mejor amigo.

Tails solo suspiro y termino su almuerzo solo.

Unas horas más tarde, Tails tomo una buena bocanada de aire, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. Quería que Sonic estuviera lejos, pues esta vez quería resolver el problema solo, se quedo pensando en lo último que le dijo el erizo. Cuando encontró a Marine, se acerco a ella con precaución, pues Blaze la acompañaba, en cuanto la gata se percato de que el zorro se acercaba a su amiga, se interpuso entre ambos, haciéndole difícil a Tails acercarse a Marine.

"Marine… disculpa" el dijo tímidamente esta vez. Blaze le gruño acercándosele, defendiendo a su amiga.

"Déjala en paz Tails. Ella no quiera hablar contigo, ya le has hecho mucho daño el día de hoy" Blaze le dio un empujón a Tails con tal de que se apartara de su amiga, haciéndolo caer.

"No ¡espera!... quería preguntarle a Marine si…" el zorro se imagino en su mente la escena en que Sonic lo reprendió en el comedor. "¿Si le gustaría reconsiderar ir al baile… conmigo?" el zorro suspiro, era algo vergonzoso, y más estando en el suelo. Marine aparto a Blaze mientras se acercaba al zorro.

"¿de verdad?... ¿compañero… estás hablando en serio o me estas vacilando?" la pequeña mapache estaba una vez más feliz, sin embargo, Tails estaba tímido, aun en el piso no se atrevía a mirar de frente a la emocionada Marine.

"Si Marine… es verdad, quiero que vayas conmigo" respondió quedamente.

"Oh gracias compañero…. Muchas gracias Tails… ¿pero?... qué hay de la otra chiquilla que habías invitado" Tails se levanto y solo pudo pensar en Sonic.

"Créeme" suspiro el zorro "Ella lo entenderá"

_Fin del capítulo 6_

Capitulo corto, lo sé, Revolcram ha subido nuevos capítulos, y la cosa se está poniendo bastante interesante, me verán aquí más seguido. Así que espero sus reviews. En especial los de cierto chico zorro que conozco XD.

Una cosa… la traducción de este capítulo… LA HICE YO SOLITA!


	8. El desmayo

_El desmayo_

Autora: Revolcram

Traducción: Tailsy

Tails soltó un ligero quejido de decepción cuando la campana principal a toda la escuela que la clase actual había terminado y que la próxima estaría por empezar. Sonic miro con lastima a su mejor amigo, pues sabía de antemano que su clase favorita había terminado.

"Te admiro" Sonic le dijo mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila "Debes de ser el único chico en toda la escuela que en serio adora la clase de Física" El zorro solo le dedico una mirada seria al erizo, sabiendo que buscaba molestarlo.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo soy" contesto el zorro "Y además.., ¿a quién le importa? No le veo nada de malo que me guste la Física"

"Nop" Knuckles agrego, no lo habían visto llegar azotando sus poderosos puños contra los pupitres de sus amigos "Significa que eres un NERD zorrito" a Sonic no le gusto el comentario, pues apretó duramente sus puños.

"Cállate Knux" la voz del erizo sonó molesta. Al equidna solo le quedo irse con una risa burlona a alcanzar a Shadow quien acababa de pasar rápidamente para que Sonic no le molestara por la discusión en la cafetería del día anterior.

"Gracias Sonic" dijo Tails con un suspiro, automáticamente la mano del zorro, por instinto o por confianza, intento tomar la mano de Sonic, el erizo azul lo noto de inmediato, rápidamente aparto su mano de la del zorro, antes de que accidentalmente alguien los viera tomados de la mano. Sonic miro molestamente a Tails, quien solo puedo mirar hacia el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

"Deberíamos irnos a la clase que sigue" apenas su voz se escucho como un murmullo, llegando rápidamente a los cuarto de lokers del salón de educación física, comenzándose a cambiar por sus jersey y shorts de ejercicio. Tails, entre mas caminaba en ese salón, mas raro se sentía, el aire húmedo comenzó a calentar su cabeza, el corazón del zorro comenzó a latir duramente. Ya antes se había sentido así en el vestidor de chicos, imagínense ser un chico que gusta de los chicos, urgido por dar una mirada a los demás muchachos mientras se cambiaban. Tails trago saliva, debía controlar sus impulsos y deseos, rápidamente se cambio la ropa. Agradeció que Sonic ya había salido antes que el, pues no sabía si hubiera podido resistir la tentación de mirarlo cambiarse, Sonic ya lo esperaba impaciente a la entrada del patio, el zorro apresuro su marcha y ambos comenzaron a calentar el cuerpo para practicar competencias de carreras.

Tails nunca fue bueno corriendo. El sabía exactamente hasta donde tenía fuerzas para eso, pero por más que se esforzara, nunca iba a dar resultados positivos. Sus piernas siempre se debilitaban antes de terminar las pruebas, sus pulmones se apretaban y su ritmo cardiaco se volvía inestable. Le tomaba únicamente dos minutos en darse por vencido y tirarse al suelo, como varias veces lo había hecho en esta clase. Su ropa terminaba empapada en sudor, lo cual asqueaba al zorrito, ya que no le gustaba empaparse el pelaje, pero el pecho, era lo que más le molestaba, sentía como tuviera dos ladrillos en lugar de dos pulmones. La respiración se le hacía pesada y difícil, en más de una ocasión Sonic tuvo que detenerse y ayudarle a terminar la prueba.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Una vez más, era apenas la prueba de calentamiento, dos vueltas a la pista, Tails no soporto más de la mitad del recorrido cuando cayó rendido.

"Y bien Tails… listo para volver a competir hoy?" era Sonic quien había regresado a ayudar a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. Tails comenzó a hacer berrinche.

"Me siento mal" dando dos patadas en el suelo. La sensación de dolor en el estomago debido a la mala respiración al correr hacían que Tails se sintiera realmente mal. Sonic trato de consolarlo con una sonrisa simpática, pero sabía que a Tails le afectaba realmente no poder tener una condición física envidiable como él. Tails no comprendía como Sonic llamaba _diversión _a esa tortura. El erizo prácticamente podía correr como el viento sin siquiera sudar una gota. Todo mundo lo admiraba por eso, viajar a donde quisiera corriendo y sin agotarse, nadie podía creer semejante condición física, Sonic ya había sido objeto de estudio por varios médicos y nadie sabía de dónde salía semejante resistencia. Lo cual le daba respeto por parte de toda la escuela, y obviamente muchas chicas se morían por salir con Sonic, ya que era un chico con un talento especial.

Naturalmente, eso despertó la rivalidad con Shadow, el erizo negro estaba seguro que era más rápido y fuerte que Sonic, estaba obsesionado con vencerlo, aunque ambos erizos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de correr el uno contra el otro en una competencia oficial.

A medida de que llegaban los chicos, comenzaban a realizar una fila para empezar a competir entre ellos, todos tratando de hacer una carrera con el menor tiempo posible. Tails se sintió humillado, ya que una vez más, en su vida de estudiante, era el último en llegar a su turno.

Diez muchachos, incluidos Sonic y Tails, se agacharon para empezar la carrera, al sonido del silbato nueve de ellos comenzaron a correr, Tails lo intento, pero para su mala suerte tropezó y comenzó con un trote lento.

"Prower!" grito molesto el entrenador al zorro, haciendo la humillación aun peor "sígueles el paso, pareces niña!" Tails junto todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía, obligándose a ir más rápido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dedicaba todo su esfuerzo en una carrera de la clase de deportes, pero para su desgracia lo único que pudo admirar fue la imagen borrosa de nueve chicos más rápidos que él, que no estaban dando el máximo esfuerzo, incluso algunos ya habían atravesado la línea de meta. Siete segundos después de que el noveno competidor llegara, Tails llego casi muerto por el esfuerzo, apenas cruzo la línea de meta y se desplomo sobre la pista, tratando de recuperar el aliento debido a la falta de aire.

Después de escuchar las risas y burlas de sus compañeros, Tails se retiro hacia la hierba para ver las siguientes carreras, la regla era simple, quien llegue al último es el primer descalificado, un lugar muy común para el zorro, por lo general el resultado siempre era el mismo, Sonic terminaba ganado el primer lugar de su grupo y Shadow el del suyo, al final ambos quedaban en un duelo de carreras final (en el cual, la mayor parte de las veces ganaba Sonic). Tails ya no le veía sentido a la competencia, ya que los dos erizos siempre quedaban al final, se quejo debido a que a él solo le tocaba una carrera y ver las demás pero desde otro punto de vista "es una recompensa más que un castigo el terminar en último lugar", pensó Tails mientras sonreía.

La actual carrera termino, y el segundo lugar terminaba la carrera, mientras se retiraba de la pista y se sentaba en el césped lejos de Tails, el zorro se acomodo en otra posición, cruzando sus piernas, jugó un poco con el fresco césped mientras se preparaban para la carrera final, en todas las competencias Sonic no había perdido el liderato, ni siquiera se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, simplemente, su amigo era sensacional.

Tails inclino la cabeza ligeramente mientras observaba a SU erizo azul con cierto interés. Con cierta dificultad volteo la mirada fuera de Sonic, aunque le costó un poco más de trabajo más de lo normal. El zorro estaba totalmente perdido mirando las delgadas pero fuertes piernas de Sonic, estaba totalmente perdido admirando la fuerte musculatura del erizo, la cual solo Shadow podía igualar, el zorro afirmaba en sus pensamientos que el cuerpo de Sonic era único, fuerte y ágil como ningún otro, y que solo bastaba mirarlo para afirmarlo, en ese momento que deseaba que fuera eterno, el zorro admiro las fuertes piernas y brazos del erizo azul al agitarlos para correr. Tails respiraba con dificultad en su fantasía, su concentración se detuvo en el fuerte pecho de Sonic, el sudor hacia que el jersey de ejercicio marcara su fuerte complexión atlética. Ya antes o había visto con el pecho desnudo, cuando eran niños jugando en la playa ambos únicamente vistiendo bermudas para el agua, pero este momento era distinto, mucho había cambiado en tan poco tiempo desde aquel beso. El jamás se había sentido así antes al mirar a su mejor amigo, era un sentimiento delicioso para el zorro. Tails de repente deseo volver a estar junto a Sonic compartiendo un baño como cuando eran pequeños.

Dibujando el cuerpo del erizo en su mente, Tails no perdió la mirada en Sonic, quien una vez más se alzaba con la victoria , mientras daba una sonrisa por el triunfo, a pesar de que el sudor empapaba a erizo, no era por la carrera, sino por el fuerte calor que hacía en el momento, ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué no está agotado? ¿Por qué no necesita respirar para correr así? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerlo todo tan fácil? Eran preguntas a las cual Tails ya tenía respuesta, el erizo siempre se quedaba una o dos horas después de clase ejercitándose fuera del horario escolar, Tails tenía una última pregunta ¿es que acaso habrá algo que lo canse?

Tails se había calmado un poco, rechazando todos los pensamientos _inadecuados _de su mente, no se había dado cuenta de que su color era un poco mas colorado de lo normal, sabía que debía tranquilizarse y no hacer mucho ruido para evitar que alguien sospechara de su inusual admiración hacia el erizo.

"¿Tails?" Sonic se acerco al zorro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse "la clase ha terminado, vámonos" Tails se noto desganado "¿Por qué estas sonrojado?" Tails evadió la pregunta, Sonic entendió que no debía preguntar más y en silencio se dirigieron a los vestidores. Tails rápidamente se cambio de ropa y no entro en las regaderas, no quería pasar por otra vergüenza, estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta del vestidor cuando se topo a Sonic, quien únicamente estaba vestido con sus shorts de entrenamiento. Con un jadeo y el rostro sonrojado, Tails se sintió mareado y callo desmayado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Tails fue llevado por Sonic a la enfermería, quien por fortuna, estaba vestido por completo.

"Sonic? Eres tú?"

"Con cuidado hermanito… te desmayaste hace unos minutos" algo de memoria regreso a la mente del zorro, un montón de chicos burlándose de él mientras yacía tirado en el suelo antes de que todo se volviera negro. El zorro se sintió avergonzado, pero aliviado de que nadie supiera el por qué se había desmayado en primer lugar. Tails jamás imagino que ver a Sonic semi desnudo le hiciera perder el conocimiento. Se acomodo de pie con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

"Sonic… estoy bien, de veras" Sonic no se veía muy seguro de creerle, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo, pues sabía que Tails no quería hablar del tema. En lugar de eso, tomo su mochila y la de su amigo para poder irse. Educación física fue la última clase del día, por lo que Sonic y Tails, junto a un indeseado e irritante Shadow, se dirigieron a casa.

Tails camino entre los dos erizos para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión, no tenía ni la fuerza ni el humor para eso, aunque ambos erizos tampoco tenían muchas ganas de discutir entre ellos. Sonic intento preguntar a Tails lo que le había sucedido, solo recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte del zorro.

Pasado un rato, Shadow les dejo solos en una esquina para irse a casa, sin despedirse como era su mala costumbre. Tails se acerco más a Sonic, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sonic lo miro a él, ambos rieron quedamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

"Así que…" decía Sonic mientras se acercaban a sus casas "¿a tu casa o a la mía?"

"A la tuya" respondió Tails, le encantaba la casa de Sonic, aunque no tenía ni idea del por qué. Le gustaba sentirse bienvenido en un lugar donde no era su casa. No le gustaba tener a Sonic su propia casa, ya que se sentía demasiado _responsable._

"¿algo de beber?" Sonic pregunto, abriendo la nevera. Tails le dio las gracias mientes le entregaba una lata de refresco. El zorro abrió la lata y tomo unos tragos, antes de bajarla y limpiarse la boca. Tails le dio la lata a Sonic para que la terminara. Después de que Sonic tiro la lata, sin previo aviso se lanzo contra Tails, lo acorralo hacia atrás en la pared y le beso apasionadamente. Tails después de recuperarse rápidamente de la sorpresa repentina, termino sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic, y de buena gana acepto el beso. Las manos de Sonic comenzaron a bajar, primero el cuello, acariciando lentamente su espalda hasta llegar a sus colas comenzando a acariciarlas suavemente.

"no lo hagas" murmuro Tails, alejándose de las caricias de Sonic en sus colas.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Sonic en voz baja, intentando acariciarlas de nuevo.

"es que…" dijo con firmeza mientras volvía a quitarse las manos se Sonic de sus colas "no me gustan mis estúpidas colas y me gustaría olvidar que tengo una cola de mas"

"Por que no te gustan?"

"simplemente porque no hacen NADA. Al menos me dejaran volar o correr más rápido, pero son inútiles"

"pero tus colas son tu mejor característica" dijo Sonic mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tails, el cual frunció el ceño.

"Así que… estas enamorado de mis colas y no de mi cierto?"

"oh no empieces" Sonic se echo a reír, mientras volvía a acorralar a Tails para besarlo apasionadamente una y otra y otra vez. Finalmente ambos quedaron exhaustos por tanto beso, sin aliento, Tails quedo agarrado del cuello de Sonic mientras quedaba perdido en el hermoso color verde de sus ojos. Ambos quedaron abrazados así durante un largo rato sintiendo la suavidad de su abrazo, Sonic comenzó también a acariciar a Tails, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de su pelaje.

"entonces… me vas a decir por qué te desmayaste en la escuela?" Tails se puso rojo nuevamente, mirando sus pies con vergüenza.

"no… por nada en especial"

"anda dime"

"pero es una estupidez"

"prometo no reírme"

Tails suspiro.

"OK" murmuro derrotado, rompiendo su mirada con el erizo "es porque…. Porque… me encanta tu cuerpo" su voz se apago nuevamente, como sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Sonic no dijo nada, trato de analizar lo que Tails le estaba revelando "cuando te estabas cambiando… iba de salida… yo trataba de no mirarte y te vi de repente, pero…"

"Ósea que te desmayaste porque me viste casi desnudo?" pregunto Sonic incrédulo.

"Bueno… si… fue demasiado existente!"

"entonces quieres decir que te gustaría…" ambos chicos se congelaron cuando escucharon el clic de la puerta principal de la casa, rápidamente Sonic abrió la nevera, metiendo la cabeza fingiendo buscar algún alimento, mientras que Tails se sentaba en el comedor y saludaba a la madre de Sonic como si nada mal estuviera pasando.

"Maldita sea!... ¿Por qué siempre que estamos juntos aparecen nuestros padres?" pensó Sonic con rabia "tiene que haber un lugar donde podamos estar juntos y no nos interrumpan"

"hola mamá" dijo Sonic saliendo de la nevera con las manos vacías. Se volvió hacia su novio en secreto. "em Tails, tus padres están en casa?"

"no hasta las seis ¿Por qué la pregunta?" sin que su madre se diera cuenta tomo a Tails del brazo y lo saco de la casa en dirección a la casa del zorro. Deteniéndose solo para decirle a su madre "Nos vemos al rato"

_Fin del capitulo_

OK OK se que me odian por haber descuidado mi traducción, pero les juro que he estado muy ocupada, desde que me dieron mi empleo hace ya casi año y medio muchas cosas cambiaron, me mude a otro estado, deje amigos y todo se volvió responsabilidades, ojal puedan entender eso.

Shadtios, Shad-kun Sunderkland, spectra1991, Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan, LightShadowBlue, angelito, Darkblue24, DarknessMilosEcklipzune, d4rk-st3phy, pulpomolcagetero, chicos gracias por los reviews que han dejado, ojala recuperen el gusto en esta traducción.

Nota: AJ ya volví, ojala también vuelvas tú con tu fic. No te hagas wey.


	9. Mordidas de amor

_Mordidas de amor_

_Traducción: Tailsy_

Tails se estiro. Suspirando cuando la alarma del despertador enviaba su fuerte zumbido a través de su cabeza, el zorro se estiro para apagarlo, Tails de repente sintió una extraña sensación punzante en la base de su cuello. Haciendo una mueca de molestia, levanto su mano para frotar e intentar apagar la molestia. Rápidamente desistió de hacerlo ya que el ardor aumento a medida que frotaba su cuello.

El corazón de Tails comento a latir con mucha fuerza empezando a tener un ataque de pánico.

_Cálmate_ se regaño a si mismo al saltar de la cama y comenzó a correr al baño rápidamente, _es solo una punzada por la mañana_.

Sin embargo, el espejo le dijo todo lo contrario. Tails sin aliento, noto el enorme anillo morado brillante sobre su pelaje y su piel, compuesto por dos U, los puntos de contacto coincidían en que se trataba de un "Chupetón" incluso se podían apreciar las marcas de dientes de la persona que se lo había hecho.

Una imagen de Sonic se repitió en la mente de Tails, ¿en qué momento le había dado semejante marca? Tails cerró los ojos tratando de recordar en qué momento los cálidos labios del erizo le habían apresado el cuello. Hubo un punto en particular en que ambos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente Sonic había aprovechado para apresar a Tails sin poder defenderse, fue ahí, sin poder evitarlo, que el erizo clavo sus labios sobre su cuello.

Por una fracción de segundo, Tails comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si él y Sonic hubieran hecho algo aun peor? No, por amor de Dios no, solo estuvieron en casa de Sonic poco más de una hora besándose, nada más, no hicieron algo de lo que de veras se estuvieran arrepintiendo. Solo se besaron… o al menos el, porque Sonic decidió hacerse pasar por un vampiro.

Tails comenzó a sentirse muy mal ¿en serio estaba tan ciego de placer que no se dio cuenta de que Sonic se estaba comiendo su cuello a besos? Esto estaba aun peor, pues la marca ni siquiera alcanzaba para que el cuello de una camisa lo cubriera. Las bufandas no estaban permitidas a menos que fuera invierno. Si alguien ve esta marca va a comenzar a hacer preguntas. No podría decir que Marine había sido la noche anterior, ya que ella podría negarlo todo y Tails caería en desgracia. No podría decir que había sido una chica distinta, pues bien, aunque la mapache no le caía muy bien, tampoco deseaba lastimar sus sentimientos haciéndola pasar por un vergonzoso engaño.

Regreso corriendo a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y rápidamente marco el número de Sonic equivocándose un poco debido a su nerviosismo. Apenas pasaban de las 7 de la mañana, de modo que era de esperar que Sonic siguiera dormido, después de un par de minutos, Sonic contesto el teléfono.

"Hmmmmmm… ¿hola?" Sonic suspiro cansadamente, con una voz cargada de sueño. Tails podía incluso escuchar como la madre del erizo le gritaba para que saliera de la cama en este instante, o que enfrentara las consecuencias.

"Sonic, soy yo" siseo Tails.

"¿Tails? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?"

"dime Sonic ¿tenias mucha hambre ayer por la noche?"

"¿Qué? ¿Hambre?"

Tails suspiro irritado "¡ven a mi casa inmediatamente, que nadie te vea!"

"¿ahora?"

"¡SI!"

"Pero apenas son la siete de la mañana"

"AHORA!"

Tails colgó de golpe el teléfono, y se tiro nuevamente sobre la cama, estaba totalmente desesperado.

"¿Tails?" su madre llamo de repente del otro lado de la puerta "hijo ¿éstas despierto ya?"

Tails comenzó a sobar rápidamente la marca en su cuello al escuchar a su madre.

"uh, si ya lo estoy… no entres… estoy desnudo" su madre ya no quiso interrumpirle, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar Tails se aseguro de que su madre se alejara. El zorro comenzó a vestirse para ir a la escuela, casi rompiendo a llorar mientras miserablemente comprobaba que ninguna se sus camisas cubrían un poco la marca de amor que adornaba su cuello.

"_maldita sea Sonic! De no ser porque te amo tanto…" _trato de pensar en algún insulto para castigar al erizo azul, pero termino con un vano deseo de abrazarlo en su lugar.

Escucho a su madre responder una llamada a la puerta. La madre de Tails se sorprendió de ver a Sonic tan temprano, pues por lo general llegaba a recoger a Tails hasta las ocho y media y ahora llegaba con casi una hora de anticipación.

"Tails me pidió que llegara temprano" Sonic le respondió secamente. "Es acerca sobre la tarea del día de ayer". Unos momentos más tarde Sonic golpeo suavemente la puerta del dormitorio. Tails solo murmuro "entra", y la puerta se abrió lentamente, como queriendo que nadie se enterara, lo mismo hizo cuando la cerro.

"¿Tails?" respondió el erizo confundido "¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué significo eso de que si tenía mucha hambre ayer por la noche?"

"Quiero saber por qué demonios se te hizo buena idea dejarme una marca en el cuello" respondió Tails al borde de la desesperación, se planto frente a Sonic y le mostro con la mano el lugar donde la marca morada adornaba el cuello del zorro. Sonic se acerco cuidadosamente, apoyando las manos en el cuello de Tails, suavemente paso el dedo a lo largo de la marca. Tails se estremeció bajo el toque de Sonic, tuvo que empujarlo para que no se distrajera del tema.

"así que… yo hice eso" Sonic respondió tranquilo e incrédulo. Tails respondió con la cabeza y con una mueca de tristeza. "lo siento Tails. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho"

"Alégrate de que no hiciste nada más anoche" murmuro Tails enojado, una vez más comenzó a frotar la marca con la mano de manera frenética "¿Cómo rayos voy a ocultarlo Sonic?"

"bueno… seguramente debes tener algo con el cuello bastante amplio como para taparlo" Sonic comenzó a buscar en el guardarropa de Tails, tomando camisas y chaquetas, sacándolos de los ganchos y arrojándolos a la cama al notas que no eran lo suficientemente correctos para tapar la marca.

Ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a renunciar cuando Sonic saco una sudadera de cuello alto. Tails se la puso de mala gana y se cerró la cremallera hasta el final. Se podían notas que no estaba cómodo con esa ropa.

"Perfecto" sonrió Sonic. Tails negó con la cabeza.

"no me gusta esta sudadera" dijo "¿Por qué crees que la tengo arrumbada en la parte mas oculta del guardarropa? Me veo horrible y se siente horrible también." El interior de la sudadera estaba forrado con algún tipo de material plástico lo cual acaloraban la piel.

"ni modo… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?" dijo Sonic suavemente "vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela" el erizo solo tendió su mano sobre el hombro del zorro para tranquilizarlo, después le paso su mochila para que se preparara. Al fin salieron de la casa sin librar sospechas.

La sudadera hizo su trabajo, nadie noto la marca de los dientes de Sonic en el cuello del zorro. La única vez en que casi se descubre todo fue en la clase de historia, Tails casi se desmaya del pánico cuando la profesora le pidió que bajara el cuello de la sudadera.

"tener el cuello tan arriba no es muy formal que digamos señor Prower"

"no puedo bajarla señorita" digo Tails mientras buscaba una respuesta "es que… la cremallera se ha atascado" por fortuna le creyó y no volvió a referirse al tema.

Después de una semana, con un pretexto diario para no quitarse la sudadera, la marca desapareció lo suficiente para que simplemente dijera que se había dado un golpe jugando o algo así, Tails tomo la sudadera mientras se la arrojaba a Sonic, ordenándole que jamás volviera a hacerle algo así. Aunque no duro mucho tiempo una vez más ambos chicos se encontraron solo y volvieron a apasionarse, Sonic volvió a recorrer con sus labios la boca, el cuello y parte del pecho de Tails, quien sin saber porque, no intento detenerlo. Una vez más Sonic le había dejado una marca. Pero esta vez la marca había quedado más abajo del cuello, más fácil de ocultar y disimular, una fortuna para ambos chicos.

_Estamos yendo demasiado lejos_, pensó Tails, mientras recordaba como Sonic se impacientaba en la escuela y lo arrastraba a los baños para darle un beso en lugar de esperar con prudencia en la seguridad de su habitación. _No estamos siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosos_, le preocupaba mucho, sin embargo no hizo expresar sus preocupaciones a Sonic, por temor a molestarlo.

Cierto día Tails regreso tarde a casa, pues ambos chicos habían decidido verse en otra parte para deberes escolares. Era común que se llamaran por teléfono por las noches. Una noche en particular, alrededor de tres semanas después del incidente del cuello de Tails. El zorro trato de llamar a Sonic, solo para descubrir que el teléfono de su habitación no tenía batería. Con el permiso de sus padre, el utilizo el teléfono de la planta alta para atender "asuntos escolares" con Sonic. A pesar de que el zorro se mantuvo alerta y en busca de sus padres para que no oyeran su conversación con el erizo, nunca pensó que por accidente alguien pudiera descolgar el teléfono de la cocina.

Pero así sucedió. Alguien por accidente lo haría.

No escucho cuando su madre alzo la bocina del teléfono.

Ella levanto el auricular y lo acerco al oído, estuvo a punto de marcar el número que necesitaba cuando escucho esas tres palabras pronunciadas por su hijo.

"También te amo"

Luego con un pequeño _bye, _su hijo colgó el teléfono, dejando escuchar el tono de eco a través del aparato.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Ahora si, ya no me tardo tanto, un poco de trabajo la verdad, pero no puedo dejar que se queden sin el fanfic completo, este estuvo corto, el que sigue un poquito más largo.

Angelito, LightShadowBlue y Shad-kun SunderKland mis más fieles lectores, me encanta que comenten y opinen con esta traducción, pues son los únicos que dan un review critico y con ganas de leer.

Una cosa mas, pues como lo puse en mi profile de FFnet. Pues soy BRONY jejeje asi que también empezare con algo de My Little pony, no se ustedes pero no sé como un montón de ponys multicolores saca tanto entretenimiento.

Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
